Skylanders: Dark Prophecy Chronicles
by FantasyDreamProductions
Summary: The sequel to Skylanders Dawn of Dragons. 3 years have passed since the defeat of Malefor. Peace was with the Skylanders once again. Spyro and Cynder are now loving parents. Everything was perfect, until a mysterious prophecy reveals itself, giving Spyro and Cynder a hard choice. Abandon their family forever, or try to change their fate. Join Spyro on his most difficult journey yet
1. Chapter 1 Times of peace

Three peaceful years has passed since Malefor was defeated. The New Skylanders Academy is now flourishing with peace. New students from all around the Skylands came to attend. With a new head master welding a strong heart, things couldn't look better... Until the day a dark prophecy surfaced...

[Skylands Market]

Jet-Vac: ... *Jet-Vac, an eagle wearing a blue battle suit was sitting on a bench with a drink in his hand. The bench he was sitting at was surrounded by flowers. Jet-Vac had been coming here nearly every day since the new academy had been open.*

Stealth Elf: Hey! Jet-Vac! How's it going today? *Jet-Vac looked to his left and saw his friend Stealth Elf. Stealth Elf was a green elf with long blue hair. She usually puts her hair in a ponytail, so she could battle, however, since she has been teaching at the Skylanders Academy, she let her hair down freely.*

Jet-Vac: Stealth Elf! Fancy seeing you here... I thought you teach at this hour...

Stealth Elf: Oh I did... *Stealth Elf leans on the side of the bench.* But Master Kaos wanted me to fetch Spyro and Cynder...

Jet-Vac: Again? *Jet-Vac almosted wanted to smile.* Kaos sure summons those two alot.

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf didn't comment back, she only smiled.* ...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac looked over at her with a slight grin.* ...

Stealth Elf: You haven't figured out why Kaos summons them nearly everyday?

Jet-Vac: It did strike me with a bit of curiosity... *Jet-Vac takes a sip of his drink.*

Stealth Elf: ... *Stealth Elf leans a bit closer and whispers.* It's because of the little ones...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac eye's wanted to widen, but his smile grew more.* Aaaah... So Kaos took a liking to them huh...?

Stealth Elf: Well, I assume so... Spyro is very protective over them, and I never see them very far apart...

Jet-Vac: Your probably right...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf pushes herself off the side of the bench.* So! Where can I find Spyro and Cynder...?

Jet-Vac: It's just after lunch... Have you tried... the Meadows?

Stealth Elf: Nope! *Stealth Elf grabs Jet-Vac's shoulder and let's go quickly.* Thanks J.V. I'll go there now...

Jet-Vac: Say hi to everyone for me!

Stealth Elf: Will do! *Stealth Elf jumps and she poofs into a puff of smoke, teleporting herself to her destination.*

[The Meadows]

*In the Meadows was Spyro and Cynder, two purple dragons. They was crouched together by a lone tree in the Meadows.*

Spyro/Cynder: *The two purple dragons was covering their eyes as they silently counted.* ... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! *Spyro and Cynder both uncover their eyes with great smiles.* Ready or not! Here we come! *The two dragons giggle as they both get up and begin walking through the flowers of the meadow.*

Spyro: Eheheh... *Spyro was a strong male dragon with golden horns, one of these horns had an obvious scar from which it had been broken off. He also had a large scar on his left shoulder. Spyro and Cynder wrap their tails together.*

Cynder: *Cynder was a smaller purple dragon, she had only one obvious scar, which involved her missing eye.

Cynder smiles at Spyro, her soulmate. Despite all the scars and battles, the two both found peace amongst each other.* ... *The two purple

dragons walk down the Meadows for a while until they reach a part of the meadow that slopped down hill.*

Spyro: Hm... *Spyro looks down the field happily.* ...

Cynder: ... You see them?

Spyro: Not yet...

Cynder: *Cynder smiled as she shook her head.* We best be careful, Eon and Iggy has been getting pretty sneaky...

*Iggy and Eon both snuck through the flowers, close behind Spyro and Cynder.*

Iggy: *Iggy was a female fire dragon, she was actually small for her size. She looked a lot like Cynder at a very young age.* E-Eon... Do we do it now? *Iggy had a habit of speaking with a studder.*

Eon: Shhh... We don't want to miss... *Eon was a small ice dragon, and he was only slightly bigger then his sister. The two siblings crept closer to their parents.*

Spyro: Well, let's keep looking...

Eon/Iggy: Now! *The two siblings burst from the flowers.* RAAAWR!

Spyro/Cynder: Ahaha!? *The two purple parents both laugh as the two sensed their children and caught them in their arms as they fell backwards down the hill of flowers.*

Spyro/Cynder/Eon/Iggy: Ahahahahahahaha! *The family of dragons roll down the hill of flowers with joy and love. The two children landed on top of their parents. They loved their parents a lot, so they nuzzled Spyro and Cynder under their necks.*

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder hugged their kids and held them tight as they rocked them back and forth.* I just love you guys!

Cynder: *Cynder giggled as she kissed the two young dragons on top of their small foreheads. Seeing this, Spyro couldn't help himself and do the same.*

Eon/Iggy: We love you too Mommy and Daddy!

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder giggled in their own peace and happiness. The two felt so much love in this moment, they just did not want it to end.* ...eheh...heh... *Everyone sat up as they held onto each other.* ...heh... *Spyro smiled as he looked up. He stayed silent for a moment, then he gave Cynder an expression, in which she easily read.* You know... *Spyro turned his head towards the top of the hill.* You could join us... *The two hatchlings looked up to where their father was staring. The dragon family saw Stealth Elf on top of the hill as she stared happily at the happy family.*

Stealth Elf: Aha... *Stealth Elf crossed her arms.* I wasn't gonna ruin this adorable moment...

Eon/Iggy: Auntie Stealth Elf! *Without warning the two small hatchlings wiggled out of their parents arms and used their small wings to burst into the air. They ascended the top of the hill in a split second.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf giggled.* Oh my god- *Stealth Elf was tackled by the two hatchlings and was almost nuzzled to death.* Hahahaha, okay, alright, too much, ahaha *Stealth Elf pets the two dragons that was on top of her.*

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder walk by them once they reached the top of the hill.* Alright! Alright! Let your Auntie breathe...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf lifts herself up as the hatchlings remove their weight off of her.* It's fine... I can't get enough of these cuties...

Eon: Heeeey! *Stealth Elf rubbed Eon on top of his head.* I'm not a cutie! *All three adults giggled.*

Spyro: Eheheheh... *Spyro exchanged looks with Cynder, reading each other's expressions they both turned back to Stealth Elf.* So... Did we get summoned by Kaos?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf gave him a cocky look.* Not calling him Master Kaos?

Spyro: He asked me not to.

Stealth Elf: Ah... Well, Master Kaos did summon you...

Spyro: Did he say if it was important?

Stealth Elf: No...

Spyro: *Spyro nodded with a slight smile.* K...

Cynder: Iggy, Eon! *Cynder turned to their two children.* We're going to your Uncle Kao's study...

Eon/Iggy: *The two hatchlings both hopped up on their hind legs.* Yay!

[Master Kao's study]

Kaos: *Kaos was a small, bald, human man who had six blue markings shaped asdiamonds on his forehead, he wore a white robe. Kaos sat in a desk as he was grading papers using a calculator. Kaos had grown quite a bit since he had took, over as head master of the academy. Kaos loved his job.*

Glumshanks: *Glumshanks, a skinny green troll, wearing a brown tie, walked over humming a jolly tune. He had brought his master a hot vanilla beverage.* Good afternoon Headmaster! How are the tests this even.*

Kaos: Oh my! They are excellent this week. *Kaos swiped the mocha from Glumshanks hands.* They all are trying so hard to succeed, nearly all of them aced this test!

Glumshanks: *Glumshanks swung an arm.* That is great, headmaster.

Kaos: *Kaos reached over at the other end of his desk.* Here, have a baked mint. *Kaos offers a plate of chocolate baked mints.*

Glumshanks: Why! Thank you sir. *Glumshanks accepts the offer.*

Kaos: I'll be done with these very soon...

Glumshanks: What will be next sir?

Kaos: *Kaos loses his smiled.* Urm... I called Spyro...

Glumshanks: *Glumshanks rubbed his hands together as he formed an understanding smile.* Ah... Yes, I see! So are they bringing... Your niece and nephew?

Kaos: Yes... *Kaos shyly smiles.* Do you... Not approve?

Glumshanks: Your... Father did raise Spyro... so... Their you're my adopted brother's kids. I know you want to get close to them...

Kaos: Yeah...

*The door knocks. Then the door opens.*

Spyro: Yo! Kaos? Your in here right? *Spyro and Cynder walk through the door.*

Glumshanks: *Glumshanks watch Kaos hop out of his seat with a smile.* Heh, I guess I'll clean your desk.

Iggy/Eon: *Spyro and Cynder's hatchlings scream with excitement as they race in-between Spyro and Cynder's legs.* Uncle Kaos!

Uncle Kaos: Eon! Iggy! I missed you two!

Iggy/Eon: * Iggy and Eon jumped on Kaos, standing on their hind legs.* Uncle Kaos! Uncle Kaos! Uncle Kaos! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Kaos: *Kaos grinned as he hugged the two.* Oh? Whatever are you talking about?

Eon: Awww, stop pretending!

Iggy: Y-Y-You always do it!

Kaos: Oooooh... *Kaos winked.* Got it. *Kaos smiled as he lifted his left hand and spiraled it causing magic to swirl around them. A magical particals surrounded Iggy and Eon. Soon enough the two started to float into the air was slowly spun in a circle in a safe speed.* Woooooh.

Iggy/Eon: *The two hatchlings giggle happily.*

Spyro/Cynder: *The two parents rested their heads against each other as they smile to their own children's happiness.*

Kaos: Here we go! *Kaos releases them as he walks under them.*

Iggy/Eon: Ah!

Kaos: *Kaos catches them, one in each arm.*

Iggy/Eon: Yeah! Again! Again!

Kaos: Okay! *Iggy and Eon jump out of his arms, Kaos raised his fingers to spiral them again.*

*Suddenly the door opened again. It was opened Kassandra, an old elderly lady wearing a dark dress came strolling in with a wheelchair.*

Kaos: *Kaos stopped his magic before he could use it again.* Mother...?

Kassandra: Master Kaos, my son... We have something important to discuss?

Glumshanks: Good afternoon Master Kassandra!

Kassandra: Afternoon...

Spyro: Cynder...

Cynder: Hm? *Cynder noticed Spyro gestured to the door as a tall white female rabbit wearing a shiny white robe walked in holding onto her arm nervously.*

Spyro: Who she...?

Cynder: *Cynder shook her head.* Dunno...

Kassandra: Kaos... This is Bianca... A sorcerer of light... *Bianca walks beside Kassandra and stares at the floor.* She wants to enroll to this school.

Kaos: Very well. *Kaos kneel down to the little hatchlings.* Run a long to mommy and daddy.

Iggy/Eon: Okay, Uncle Kaos! *Iggy and Eon walked over behind Spyro and Cynder.*

Kaos: Do you have her paper work...

Kassandra: She filled it out last night...

Kaos: *Kaos nods and turns to a near by door to the west side of his room.* Let's go over it my quiet library...

Kassandra: Alright?

Kaos: *Kaos reached over to his desk as they passed it by.* Baked mint?

Kassandra: Oh... One won't hurt. *Kassandra takes it has they move to another room.*

Spyro: *Spyro approaches Bianca.* Hello. Future Skylander...

Bianca: *Bianca steps back.* ... A-Afternoon...

Spyro: ...

Cynder: *Cynder walks by her husband.* There is really no need to be nervous... This is a great school... My name is-

Bianca: Cynder... I-I mean...

Cynder: Uh, Yeah? ... That's right.

Spyro: You heard of us?

Bianca: No-No... I mean... Kinda? *Bianca found herself walking backwards.*

Spyro: ... Are you okay?

Bianca: Yes...

Spyro: My name is Spyro...

Bianca: It's good... to meet you...

Iggy: I-I-I-Its... Good to meet you m- miss.

Bianca: ... Hi...

Spyro: Oh yeah... Her name is-

Bianca: *Bianca whispered.* Iggy...

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder stared at the stranger confused.*

Cynder: *Cynder steped close to her kids. Feeling the need the need to protect them.* How did you know her name?

Bianca: I uh... I took... a guess? I... I'm gonna get some air... I'll... I'll be outside... *Bianca seemed to panic as she hurried outside.*

Cynder: ... Spyro?

Spyro: ... Let's not assume too much... Just yet..


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Prophecy

[Master Kao's study]

*Soon Kaos and Kassandra walked out of the library and returned to his study.*

Kaos: *Kaos looked around to see Bianca was not in the room anymore.* Huh... Where's Bianca?

Cynder: *Cynder and Spyro turn to Kaos.* Oh... She stepped outside...

Kaos: Ah... *Kaos walked closer.* Well, we have a few extra questions for her...

Kassandra: I'll go get her now...

Spyro: *Spyro watched Kassandra leave the room. Spyro had a weird feeling in his gut. So Spyro walked over to Kaos.* So... What did the paper work say about Bianca?

Kaos: *Kaos crossed his arms.* Not all that much besides... Well, her name and her age...

Spyro: Not where she's from or even her parents name?

Kaos: *Kaos shook his head* None of those questions... She left them blank...

Cynder: Ah, so your trying to figure that out now...

Kaos: And her powers... Gotta know them most importantly...

Iggy: M-M-Mommy I'm... H-Hungry...

Eon: Me too!

Spyro: *Spyro walks over to them and pat's Iggy on the head.* Give us a minute... Okay?

Kassandra: *Kassandra opens the door once again.* ... I found her. *Bianca walks in nervously again.*

Kaos: *Kaos unfolds a piece of paper and looks up at Bianca.* Alright your forms look okay Bianca, but you left some important questions blank. *Kaos pulls out Bianca's paperwork.*

... Let's go ahead and answer these shall we?

Bianca: I, um... Alright...

Kaos: *Kaos skims the questions.* You are from...?

Bianca: ... I... I'm...

Kaos: There is no need to be shy...

Bianca: Warfang... I'm from Warfang..

Kaos: *Kaos signals Glumshanks and Glumshanks writes it down.*

Spyro: Really? I was born in Warfang...

Bianca: ... Oh...?

Spyro: Kao's Father raised me while I lived here though...

Bianca: ... I see?

Spyro: Why did you leave that blank...?

Bianca: I... don't... remember why...

Spyro/Cynder: ...

Kassandra: It's not that important... We care that you seek to enroll here... Master Kaos?

Kaos: Ahem, right... Any family? You have loved ones? Are they in Warfang...?

Bianca: ... I... I'd rather not answer...

Kaos: ... We can let that be...

Cynder: ... *Cynder stared into Bianca's eyes. She was obviously worried about something.* ...

Kassandra: You said you know magic...?

Bianca: ... Sort... of?

Kassandra: Could you show us?

Bianca: *Bianca looked ashamed. She grabbed her arm tightly, she bite her bottom lip.* ... I... can't control it...

Kaos: Say no more... Here, at Skylanders academy, we Skylanders always help one another... We can help atone your skills...

Bianca: O... Okay...?

Kassandra: Now do you have any questions for us?

Bianca: I... I actually... I should tell you...

Kassandra/Kaos: ...?

Bianca: ... *Bianca turns around suddenly and walks towards the door.* N-Nevermind...

Kaos: But- *Bianca leaves and accidentally slams the door.*

Cynder: She seems scared...

Spyro: No kidding...

Kaos: ...

Kassandra: She should come around if she isn't holding some sort of issue we need to address...

Spyro: Hm... *Spyro turns to Kaos.* Well, the kids are hungry... Kaos, care to join us?

Kaos: *Kaos checks his clock.* Well, school's out so, let's grab the whole gang and head out...

Cynder: *Cynder smiles.* Sounds good...

[Skylands Market]

*Walking down the street was Spyro, Cynder, their two little hatchings, and six others which was really close to Spyro's family.*

Eruptor: Wow, so your treating us today Master Kaos? *Eruptor was a round lava rock creature that had no fingers or toes. He was one of Spyro's best friend.*

Kaos: Yes... *Kaos walked with his arms behind his back.* I am in a great mood today...

Sparxs: It must have something to do with the ity bity little cutie dragons calling you Uncle... Kaos. Am I right? Hunter..? *Sparxs was a tiny golden dragonfly. Sparxs was also adopted by Spyro's father, making them step brothers, much like Kaos relationship with Spyro.*

Hunter: Mmmm... Yes, they do have a liking to Master Kaos... *Hunter was a tall Cheetah who wore a dark red cloak. He carried a bow and a bundle of arrows on his back.*

Pop Fizz: I'm almost jelly! *Pop Fizz was a short blue creature who was blue and was basically a fuzz ball who wore a brown backpack filled with potions Pop Fizz liked to create and mix everyday.*

Stealth Elf: Yeah, Spyro and Cynder know how to make some cute baby's!

Eon: *Eon and Iggy was in front of the group. Ron looked backwards towards Stealth Elf.* I'm not cute!

Jet-Vac: Aw! He even argues with such a cute glare...

Eon: Hmph. *Unhappy, Eon turns away.*

Spyro: Hey little dude... *Spyro bends his head and whispers to his son.* Hey between you and me... Your the coolest.

Eon: *Eon gasps.* R-Really!?

Spyro: *Spyro puts a finger to his lips.* Shh, between you and me...

Eon: *Eon smiles as he turns around and marchs happily.*

Spyro: *Spyro smiles, feeling like a proud father.*

Cynder: *Cynder slowly nuzzled her way into Spyro's neck.* Your amazing...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled as he blushed .* Thanks...

Jet-Vac: Okay! But where ever we go, we must all pay some of the tip... I'm not doing it again...

Pop-Fizz: I'm broke...

Eruptor: *Eruptor crossed his arms annoyed.* Are you joking Pop Fizz!? I told you to save your money, BECAUSE of things like this...

Kaos: I will pay his share...

Hunter: *Hunter goes into his pocket and starts going through his leather wallet.* Let me see if I even brought Sky credits...

Jet-Vac: Well, I know I planned ahead...

Spyro: *Spyro was staring down the road, thinking back into the past.* Classic J.V...

Cynder: Hey, Spyro look... A white butterfly... *Cynder gestures towards it as it flys up close to Spyro's and Cynder's face.*

Spyro: Heh... Look at that...

*Then suddenly, the butterfly stopped in mid air, as well as time itself.*

Spyro: *Spyro blinked a few times. He shook his head.* W-What?

Cynder: *Cynder removed her head from Spyro's shoulder and she looked around.* ... Spyro...? *Spyro looked around himself, and all of their friends was frozen in time.*

Spyro: What... is this? *Spyro looked down towards their kids.* Iggy? Eon? *They both was staring up at them with smiles, both frozen on time.*

Cynder: *Cynder got closer to Spyro.* Spyro, I don't like this...

Spyro: Neither do I...

?: I wouldn't expect a different reaction... *Spyro and Cynder followed the sound of the female's voice and saw Bianca appear from the shadows of an alley.*

Spyro: *Spyro shoved Cynder behind him.* Are you behind this Bianca!?

Bianca: *Bianca stopped a distances away.* Yes... I didn't actually come here to become a Skylander... I only want to speak to the both of you... *Bianca gestured a finger towards Spyro's friends.* Without extra ears...

Cynder: Why are you doing this? Why did you trap us like this?

Bianca: Spyro, Cynder. Please believe me when I tell you I'm only here because I care...

Spyro: ... Well, make it quick, while you still have our attention... *There was a moment of silence before Bianca decided to speak.*

Bianca: This may sound strange but,... I have seen into the future and what I saw was a future that not even a purple dragon can prevent...

Spyro: What do you mean!?

Cynder: What kind of future!?

Bianca: A future... *Bianca's expression becomes sad.* That no one should have... Spyro... I come to you with a very dark prophecy... One, I did not want to see...

Spyro: *Spyro kept trying to read Bianca's expression, trying to hard to not be scared.* ...

Cynder: Your... scaring us...

Bianca: *Bianca looks down.* You should be... Spyro, Cynder... I saw your entire family die...

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder's eyes widen with great concern as they exchanges expression.*

Bianca: There is not much we can do...

Spyro: *Spyro growls.* No. I refuse to believe that even for a second. Tell us this future and we will stop it!

Bianca: That future is so much worse...

Spyro: *Spyro blinks.* What... do you mean?

Bianca: There is only two outcomes to this dark prophecy... No matter what you do, fate has only given you two paths...

Cynder: T-Tell us! Please!

Spyro: And this all better not be some sick joke!

Bianca: *Bianca took a deep breath.* One outcome your family will live... The other you all four die...

Spyro: Then... What... do we do?

Bianca: You will have to make a hard choice... You must do this before you face an evil dark force that will appear before you soon...

Spyro/Cynder: A dark force?

Bianca: *Bianca nods nervously.* This dark force kills all of you... I do not know much about it... But it will succeed no matter how you face it...

Spyro: You said my family can live though right? We can all make it through this? Together?

Bianca: *That's when Bianca slowly looked down, with an expression of deeper sorrow.* That is when you must make a hard choice...

Spyro: What kind of choice...

Bianca: *Bianca looks at Spyro and Cynder with a sad stare.* In order for your family to live through this cruel fate... Is to leave each other...

Spyro/Cynder: What...?

Spyro: *Spyro's expression becomes very serious.* Your... Your telling us to...

Bianca: Turn your back on everything... You must abandon your kids and never return to them... Whatever this dark force is,... It will only seek you two... You both must disappear from your family...

Spyro/Cynder: ... *They both took a step forward in unison.* ... Never.

Bianca: ... If you saw what happens to Eon and Iggy... You both will reconsider.

Spyro/Cynder: *They both growl.* We said NEVER!

Bianca: *Bianca slowly takes a deep breath and rolls up her long sleeves.* Then I will reveal this... Dark Prophecy...

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder watched closely as Bianca shifted into a running stance.* ...

Bianca: *Bianca whispered a spell. Once Spyro heard her spell get enchanted out loud, Bianca teleported right in front of Spyro and Cynder.* Ha! *Bianca grabbed Spyro's and Cynder's foreheads.*

Spyro/Cynder: Uh!? *Spyro and Cynder slowly began to feel chills throughout their entire bodys. They both began to shake as the light around them began to grow dark. Soon enough they noticed they wasn't in the streets of a market in Skylands, they was soon in a dark cave.*

*Bianca was not there.*

Spyro/Cynder: *They both gasped as they felt the weight of their foreheads return normal. They both fell forward and they both felt out of breath.*

Cynder: Where-... Where... are... we? *Cynder looked at the ceiling, realizing they was in some sort of cave.*

Spyro: *Spyro looked at his surroundings as he panted hard.* I'm not sure... Buts it's cold... and... and... and... and...a-... a-... *Spyro's pupils soon shrink. He was soon struck with a sight of horror.*

Cynder: Huh? Spyro? *Cynder looked towards what Spyro was staring at and soon enough. Cynder saw a sight of horror. Cynder's legs started to buckle with weakness as tears started to overwhelm her without warning.* Ig-... Ig-... E-... Eo-...

Spyro: What...? No... *Spyro and Cynder saw something that would haunt them forever.*

*Eon and Iggy both laid down in the middle of the cold cave floor. They was both far from alive. They was mangled, beaten, and they was both ripped a part. Spyro and Cynder did not even dare look to see all the bits and pieces of flesh splashed and scattered throughout the cave floors and walls.,*

Cynder: *Cynder hit the floor on her weak legs as she let out a scream of terror. She let out all of her sadness in a form of a hard cry. She hit the ground with both bottoms of her fists.* NOOOOOOO!

Spyro: E-...Eon... Ig-... Iggy...

. No... *Spyro began to cry.* ... No no no no no! This isn't real.. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real... This can't be what happens... This isn't REAAAAAL! I won't let this HAPPEN!

*Suddenly Spyro and Cynder's eyes open to the warmth of the sun from Skylands.*

Spyro: *Spyro blinked a couple of times as his vision adjusted to the usual light.* ... *Spyro and Cynder was still crying really hard, this vision was more then a vision to the loving parents.*

Bianca: *Spyro looked down the road and saw that Bianca was leaving.* I'm truly am sorry... Fates are always very cruel...

Cynder: *Cynder was in shock. She couldn't say or do anything as she continues to cry with constant flowing tears.*

Spyro: *Spyro let out his own tears. He cried hard as he yelled.* That's it!? You show us this horrible fate and that's all the help your going to give US!?

Bianca: ... *Bianca soon faded.*

Spyro: *Spyro only became more upset as Bianca disappeared.* Don't you dare WALK AWAY FROM US! *Spyro began to shake in fear and of sadness.*... *Soon Spyro saw the butterfly flutter by him. That was when he realized time had returned to normal.* Huh?

Eon: Daddy? Mommy? Why are you both crying?

Cynder: *Cynder only stared as she noticed them right in front of her. Cynder didn't even think about it as she scooped both of their hatchlings into her arms.* Oh my babies... *This sudden reunion was too much for Cynder for she was covered in the wetness of her own tears that was still falling, droplets hitting the brick road.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro slowly turned to his other friends who was staring at them confused.*

Stealth Elf: What happened? ... What's wrong?

[Skylands Steakhouse]

Kaos: Bianca? She came to you? *Everyone was seated together in a large table with ten chairs. They had all ordered dinner and was waiting on their food.*

Spyro: I... I... *Spyro and Cynder had lost all control over their thoughts and ability to really speak. The two parents was in deep shock. Spyro and Cynder was holding tightly onto their beloved children. Not wanting to let them go.*

Jet-Vac: ... Take a breath Spyro... We need to understand what just happened to you two...

Pop Fizz: You both look like you just seen a ghost...

Stealth Elf: No... They look worse then that...

Cynder: *Cynder was still crying. Spyro and Cynder was still trying to get back their grip to reality.* She said... She said...

Spyro: *Spyro was also crying.* Bianca showed... Us...

Eruptor: Showed you two what?

Kaos: Spyro, Cynder... Please... Drink some water... *Kaos slides a glass of water to Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro takes it, but as he trys to pick it up, his hand wouldn't stop shaking. Failing to drink it he just sets it back down.* ... Ter-Terrible things...

Hunter: Bianca... showed you two... terrible things?

Cynder: F... F... F...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at Eon as Spyro and Cynder held onto their kids.* ... A... A

... A near... future...

Sparxs: A terrible future?

Spyro: Y... Yes...

*Everyone exchanged looks.*

Kaos: *Kaos looks at Spyro and Cynder concerned.* I'm not going to ask what you two saw... It's best we find out after you two... Recover from shock...

Cynder: ... I... I... I... can't lose them...

Spyro: *Spyro clenched his fist as he looks down.* C-Can't lose t-them...

Hunter: *Hunter gets up and walks off.* I'm going to find this Bianca...

Kaos: *Kaos gets up and trys to reach him.* Hold on! Hunter! *But, it was too late. He had left the steakhouse. Kaos soon sits back down.*

Spyro: ... I... I... *Spyro was clenching his fist tightly as the tears kept falling.*

Eruptor: Well, I guess we will just have to keep an eye on things a little better now...

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz rubs the back of his head.* So it's like a mission?

Kaos: ... *Kaos stares closely at Spyro and Cynder. The two purple dragons was thinking hard about something, Kaos saw this.*

Spyro: *Spyro was shaking hard as he cried.* ...

Cynder: *Cynder was shaking hard as she cried.* ...

Eon/Iggy: Mommy...? Daddy...?

Kaos: *Kaos turns to Stealth Elf.* Can I trust you to take Spyro and Cynder to their home?

Stealth Elf: Yes headmaster... *Stealth Elf looked back over to Spyro and Cynder. The two was still frozen in fear.*

[Spyro's and Cynder's house.]

*It was midnight now, and Stealth Elf had escorted Spyro and Cynder to the edge of the island which where Spyro had built their home. Their home had a dock that was hanging over the cliff of the floating island. Ideal for dragons to take off this very dock.*

Spyro: *Spyro slowly exits Iggy's room after Spyro had put her to bed.* ... *Spyro turns to Cynder who was leaning her back against the wall.*

Cynder: Their... finally asleep?

Spyro: *Spyro nods.* ...

Cynder: *Cynder stays silent as she stares at her husband, seeking answers.* ...

Spyro: *Spyro also stays silent as he stares at his wife, seeking trying to find his own answers.* ...

Cynder: *Cynder begins to stare at the ground.* ... Do you believe Bianca?

Spyro: ...

Cynder: *Cynder looks at Spyro.* Spyro?

Spyro: I... I don't know... That dark cave felt very real... W-What do you think?

Cynder: I... I don't know for sure... *Cynder slowly grabs Spyro and pulls him in for a hug.* I'm... so scared...

Spyro: *Spyro hugs her back slowly.* I... I am too... For the first time... In a long time... I don't know what to do...

Cynder: Do you think we can figure this out... Do you think... We'll be okay?

Spyro: ... I'll just have to protect us...

Cynder: But... What if...

Spyro: What if we...?

Cynder: What if we fail... Like Bianca says...

Spyro: We won't... And I won't abandon my children...

Cynder: *Cynder lifted her head from Spyro's hug.* P-Promise?

Spyro: I promise.


	3. Chapter 3 Art of Curiosity

[Skylander's Academy Courtyard]

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was running across the courtyard. After hearing what happened to Spyro and Cynder, Stealth Elf just had to learn more about what exactly they saw in their vision. Stealth Elf was panting hard as she was moving at speed. *... *Stealth Elf was suppose to be teaching class but she didn't even think about it at all. All she cared about was Spyro, Cynder, and their young little hatchlings.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac appears from the corner of a pillar in the courtyard. Jet-Vac crosses his arm as he blocks her path. * And just where do you Think your going right before class starts!?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf slides to a stop. * Your more worried about class? I was going to talk to Spyro and Cynder! Aren't you worried!?

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac felt uncomfortable about this conversation. * Of course I am... But ignoring your job isn't the correct action either...

Stealth Elf: There are plenty of people to teach in our place! *Stealth Elf walks closer to Jet-Vac. * Come with me! We can ask Spyro and Cynder together!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac turned away from her and leaned on the wall. * We cannot just IGNORE our duties! Spyro and Cynder will ask for help... Just... Let them be... *Stealth Elf looked down. Jet-Vac looks at Stealth Elf. *... Alright?

Eruptor: *Eruptor calls out to them. * Sorry, Jet-Vac... But I have to agree with Stealth Elf on this one... *He walks up to the two. * What ever Spyro and Cynder saw was obviously really... REALLY Bad... We shouldn't just ignore it...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac almost growled. * You too!? Look! If you two Ignore your duties I'll just have to report this to Master Kaos...

Stealth Elf: Good! Maybe we'll talk some sense into you!

Jet-Vac: I highly doubt he'll side with you...

Kaos: *Kaos was behind Jet-Vac. He didn't exactly look happy. * Side with who? For what now?

*The three of them turns to Kaos. They was surprised to see Master Kaos not in his study. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac took himself from his lean. * M-Master Kaos!? What, uh, are you doing out in the courtyard this early?

Kaos: *Kaos looks around the courtyard. * I... was just looking around... Did I hear that you had something to report to me?

Jet-Vac: Well! *Jet-Vac stood straight.* Stealth Elf and Eruptor was going to skip their classes to go to find Spyro and Cynder. *Jet-Vac gave Stealth Elf a look. * I don't even think they was going to tell you Master Kaos...

Kaos: *Kaos gave Stealth Elf and Eruptor a cunning smile. * Hmmmmm...

Stealth Elf/Eruptor:...

Kaos: *Kaos takes a breath. * Good, then that means I can come with you!

Jet-Vac: W-WHAT!?

Eruptor: YES!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf grew a smile. * Y... Your okay with that Master Kaos!?

Kaos: I was on my way there anyways...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was baffled. * Bu- Wha- But what about the academy!

Kaos: *Kaos waved a hand in a circle as he started leading the way. * Ooooh, Glumshanks always had this lame dream about being a teacher... So I asked him and Hugo to take over for now...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac ran up behind him to catch up. * But what about the other Skylander's!? They need their headmaster!

Kaos: My mind is made up Jet-Vac... My brother and my sister in law needs me...

[The Meadows]

*Spyro and Cynder was sitting under a tree as they watched their two hatchlings run around in the flowers. *

Spyro: *Spyro was staring at his children as they ran around. *... *A tear rolls down his face. *

Cynder: *Cynder lays her head down on Spyro's lap. *...

Spyro: *Spyro reaches down to rub his hand across Cynder's back, however he then realized Cynder was shaking badly. *... C-Cynder...?

Cynder: I don't want to lose them... *Cynder started to cry again. Spyro and Cynder was both taking this really hard. *... Their... *Sob*... Their so... *sob*... Their so beautiful...

Spyro:... I... *Spyro shook his head. * I promise I'll... I'll protect them...

Cynder:... No...

Spyro: *Spyro let's go of her so she could sit up. *...…

Cynder:... *Cynder sat up only a little bit. * We'll protect them... No matter what... *Cynder almost started to cry again, but she gave Spyro a tight hug. *

Spyro: *Spyro held her tight, not wanting to let go.*...

*After a few short minutes, Iggy and Eon ran to them.*

Iggy: U-U-Un-

Eon: Uncle Kaos is here!

Cynder: *Cynder let's go of Spyro. She wipes her tears before turning to her children. * That's great... Go say hello... Give Mommy and Daddy a second okay?.

Iggy/Eon: Okay! *The two giggle as they run up the near by hill. *

Cynder: *Cynder turns to Spyro with an odd expression. *...

Spyro: Why isn't Kaos at the academy in his study?

Cynder: You know why...

[Edge of the meadows]

*Spyro and his family met up with Kaos and his entire team: Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac and Pop-Fizz who had joined them on their way to the meadows. They laid a blanket down so everyone could relax. *

Spyro: *Spyro was pretty nervous because he knew his friends was worried him. * So... Uh, what brings you all out here?

Master Eon: *Master Eon smiled as he was being cuddled by Eon and Iggy. * Well, I always seem to want to be around these adorable guys...

Cynder: *Cynder looked around to all of her friends.* It's nice for you guys to visit us here...

Master Eon: Yes... But... That's why"I'm here... *Master Eon used his hands to have Iggy and Eon run over near her mother, Cynder. * But, now... Everyone is worried.

Spyro: *Spyro crosses his arms. * We're... Sorry...

Cynder: We're... Okay guys...

Stealth Elf: You don't sound okay...

Spyro:...

Cynder:...

Spyro: *Spyro closes his eyes. * Cynder... Take the kids...

Cynder: *Cynder looked down at her kids and then back at Spyro. * Right... *Cynder turned to Iggy and Eon. * Come with me... I'll teach you guys to fly higher!

Eon: *Eon wags his tail slowly. * Oh Boy!

Iggy: H-H-H-How hi?

Cynder: I'll show you... *Cynder takes Iggy and Eon out further into the meadows. *

*There was a small silence. *

Spyro: *Spyro turns back to the others. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac sighed. He closed his eyes for a second then he looked at Spyro. * Is there something going on Spyro...? Yesterday someone approached you and Cynder...

Kaos: *Kaos spoke up. * Was it that new student? She acted weirdly in front of them...

Spyro: It was her... *Spyro looked down and tried to remember everything. * She... She showed me and Cynder a terrible vision...

*Everything went quiet as everyone exchanged glances with one another. *

Pop Fizz: About what?

Kaos: Yeah... What did she show you...?

Eruptor: Your with friends... We're for you...

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath. He then looks to his right so he could stare at his children. *... *He looks at his friends and stares at them with a deep serious expression. * My two beautiful kids die...

*Everyone's expression grew concern. They wanted to ask questions but none of them didn't know how to approach him. *

Spyro: I... I don't want to take the chance and call the vision fake... It felt very real...

Jet-Vac: How did they die? You have to know something!

Stealth Elf: Maybe we can stop it...

Spyro:... *Spyro's face grew very dark as he began to explain this part. *... It was cold, dark,... We was in a cave... Our kids... *Spyro started to cry. * Oh God my kids...

*Everyone tried to reach him. They all slowly hugged Spyro. *

Iggy/Eon: Mommy! Mommy! I can't reach you!

Cynder: *Cynder was however distracted with the group hug. She knew Spyro told them everything they knew. *

[The edge of the academy's Island.]

Bianca: *Bianca was sitting on the edge of the island. She was sitting down as she was tearing petals off a flower. She seemed to be depressed. *

Hunter: *Hunter turned the corner. He saw her then he doubled back to the corner to cover himself. *... *Hunter then decides to reveal himself after some thought. * Excuse me... Miss?

Bianca: *Biance jumps to Hunter's voice. She turns. * Oh... I didn't know anyone else would be out this far... W-What are you doing here?

Hunter: I guess you can call me a tracker of sorts... And... *Hunter looks over towards the sky. * I like to come here often when the sun is high...

Bianca: *Bianca looks up. * But... The sun isn't high...

Hunter: Well,... I'm not actually here... Because I wanted to find you...

Bianca: *Bianca gave Hunter a determined look all of a sudden. * What for?

Hunter: My... Close friend was hurt... And I don't know why...

Bianca: I'm not here to answer your questions Cheetah...

Hunter: And I'm not here to bother you as you gather your thoughts... *Hunter decided to sit by her. *

Bianca: *Bianca scooted away. *

Hunter:... I'm not sure why your actually here... But I do know your not a bad person...

Bianca: How do you know that? I could be pure evil for all you know!

Hunter: *Hunter smiled at her. * You can read a lot for a person's eyes...

Bianca: *Bianca tried to wipe a tear and felt that her face was wet. *

Hunter: You showed my friend something dark didn't you...

Bianca:... *Bianca hugged her legs. *... I was born with a gift to see the future...*Bianca looks into the distances. * I... get futures all the time, but never my own... It was that way for a long time...

Hunter:...

Bianca: But for some reason... I was in Spyro's future...

Hunter:... From how my friend and his wife took it... His future doesn't seem to go over well...

Bianca: I didn't show them the entire vision... But... *Bianca throws the flowers stem off the cliff. * Spyro's future... Will be dark... And no matter how hard he fights it... He'll lose everything...

Hunter: You said you was in this future...? What happened to you?

Bianca: *Bianca looked down and wore a sad frown. * I die... You, die... We all die... *Bianca looks up * But not Spyro...

Hunter: Spyro doesn't die...?

Bianca: No... Spyro does not die... He was left alive to watch all of his friends die...

Hunter: *Hunter's eyes was shaking with anger. * Who... Who is behind this?

Bianca:... A girl named Yumi... My twin sister...

Hunter: Your sister...?

Bianca: *Bianca nods.* She... Looks exactly like me... She will even pretend to be me... You must not fall for her tricks... She's very good at dark magic...

Hunter: What does she want with Spyro?

Bianca: She wants to bring back Stykore... *Bianca then looks down with a sad smile. * Why... Why am I even telling you all this?

Hunter:... *Hunter rubbed his chin. * I'm not sure... You just did I guess...

Bianca: Maybe... *Bianca looked at Hunter. * Maybe because... I feel calm around you... For some reason

Hunter:... *Hunter looks down to think. *

Bianca: *Bianca gets up. * I guess it's true then...

Hunter: *Hunter looks up at her. *

Bianca: *Bianca slowly walks away into the shadows of the trees. * You really can tell a lot about a person from their eyes...


	4. Chapter 4 The Curse of Darkness

[Skylander's Academy's courtyard]

*Spyro and Cynder walks into the courtyard. Their two little hatchlings was following quickly behind them. *

Eon: Wait... We're going to Uncle Kao's study!?

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder stopped and smiled. * Yup, but it gets better!

Cynder: We're actually going to spend a few nights there.

Iggy: *Iggy started to wag her tail. * R-R-Really?

Spyro: Yup... I use to live here all the time!

Eon: Why did you stop?

Spyro: *Spyro rubbed Eon's head. * Because I had you sport...*The family climbed the stairs and headed straight to Kao's study. *

[Kao's study]

*When Spyro's family entered Kao's study he noticed Glumshanks and Sparxs was the only two in the large room. *

Glumshanks: *Glumshanks was carrying a large stack of paper across the room. * OH good, they're here...

Sparxs: *Sparxs saluted the family if dragons. * Yo!

Eon/Iggy: Uncle Sparxs! *The two dragons jumped up into the air and took Sparxs right to the ground. *

Sparxs: PLAK! *Sparxs lost his breath. The two dragons was having too much fun.*

Spyro: *Spyro left Sparxs to his adorable demise and walked over to Glumshanks. * So... Wheres Kaos?

Glumshanks: *Glumshanks sets down his pile and papers on the desk. * Well, my young dragon... He went to Hunter's room...

Spyro: What's up with him?

Glumshanks: *Glumshanks drummed his fingers on Kao's desk. * Apparently Hunter learned more about... You know... Your current issues...

Cynder: Are you talking about the vision?

Spyro: *Spyro turned to Cynder. * Wait, Hunter went to find Bianca didn't he!? *Spyro turned back to Glumshanks. * He must have spoken to her...

Cynder: Maybe we should find Kao- *Cynder felt a tug on her leg. Cynder looked down. *

Iggy: M-M-Mommy I-I'm H-Hungry...

Glumshanks: *Glumshanks waves a hand just once to grab their attention. * Kaos has insisted to make sure you four get rest until Kao's returns...

Spyro: *Spyro yawns. * I'll think take that offer...

Sparxs: *Sparxs floats weakly to Spyro and Cynder. * I'll show you to your room...

[Morning, Spyro's dorm room. ]

Spyro: *Spyro opens his eyes. *... *Eon and Iggy was sitting in front of his face. *...

Eon:... *Eon pawed his face. *... Tag...

Spyro:... Morning...

Iggy: Y-Y-You slept in D-Daddy...

Spyro: *Spyro was extra tired this morning. * Where's your mother...?

Eon: She left to find Uncle Kao's...

Spyro: *Spyro lifted himself up and looked at his two kids. * Where...?

Iggy: M-Mommy said you p-promised...

Spyro: Wha? What did I promise?

Iggy: B-Breakfast!

[In the island's market]

Spyro: *Spyro was deep in thought as he was taking his kids out to the market to buy them food. *... Hmmm..

Eon: *Eon and Iggy was giggling as they was hopping around the side walk. *... *Eon stopped suddenly. *... Hey! It's J. V.!

Iggy: *Iggy jumped up and downs happily. * J. V.! J. V.!

Spyro: *Spyro saw Jet-Vac walk over to them. *... Oh, hey Jet-Vac...

Jet-Vac: Oh... Hey Spyro... You look tired...

Spyro: I... Haven't been sleeping well...

Jet-Vac: What are you... doing?

Spyro: My kids are hungry...

Jet-Vac: I see... Well, I recommend the stand at the end of this road... It brought some fresh meat today...

Spyro: *Spyro began to walk away as his tired head started to feel low. *... Thanks J. V...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac turned to Spyro. * Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro stopped but he didn't turn back. His head perked up to let Jet-Vac know he was listening. *

Jet-Vac: Stealth Elf told me Hunter knew more about this vision of yours...

Spyro: I heard...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac turned and started to walk away. * Rest... Your going to need your energy... In case we need you... Skylander...

Spyro: *Spyro turned and watched Jet-Vac walk away.*...

[An hour later at the Skylander's Academy]

Spyro: *Spyro walks in Master Kaos's study where he noticed his Team, Kaos, Sparxs, and even Hunter was huddled around Kaos who was sitting in his desk.* ... *Everyone went silent as Spyro brought his kids into the study.* ... Hey guys...?

Kaos: Oh! Good... Your here... *Kaos gets off of his chair and walks towards.*

Cynder: *Cynder gestured her head at Sparxs.* Sparxs can you... Take our kids upstairs...?

Sparxs: Oh... Yeah, right... *Sparxs rubs the back of his head. He flys over to Iggy and Eon.* Hey! Want to play tag upstairs? *Sparxs pokes Eon in the nose.* Boop! Your it! *Sparxs flew upstair.*

Eon: *Eon ran after him.* Your on!

Iggy: W-W-W-Wait for me! *Iggy chased after the two.*

Cynder: *Cynder walked by Spyro, hugged him. Then the two purple dragons walked over to the group. They met in the middle of the room.* Okay... Spyro's here... Tell him what you told me...

Hunter: *Hunter shrugged his shoulders as he sighed.* I met with Bianca yesterday... Bianca told me more about this vision of her's... And from what she told me... It isn't just your kids in danger...

Spyro: Okay...? Who else is involved?

Hunter: All of us...

Eruptor: *Eruptor crossed his arms.* Hunter told us all of us is not going to make it...

Spyro: So wait? We all did? Just like that!?

Pop Fizz: Well, not exactly all of us...

Stealth Elf: ... *Stealth Elf crossed her arms.* One of us does live...

Cynder: *Cynder looks at Spyro with worry in her eyes.*

Spyro: *Spyro looked confused.* Which one of us makes it?

*There was a moment of silence.*

Kaos: You do... Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widen. He looked at everyone.* Wait! Why do I make it...!?

Hunter: *Hunter rubbed his forehead.* Bianca didn't give me a lot of details... But she said that you are going to live... *Hunter let his arm down.* But you'll suffer the most...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widen.* So what I'm getting is... I watch you guys die... don't... I...

Cynder: *Cynder hugged Spyro's neck.* ...

Spyro: *Spyro looked down for a moment.* ...

*Everyone fell into another moment of silence.*

Spyro: *Spyro looked up, suddenly determined.* Okay... How do we stop this?

?: Hehehehe... Didn't I tell you? You can't...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widened as him and everyone turned to Kao's desk where they saw Bianca, but she had a black robe on, instead of a white one.* ...

Bianca: Are you guys stupid? I told you, you can't change this future... Your screwed!

Cynder: *Cynder got mad at Bianca's cocky attitude.* Why the HELL do you sound so happy about it!? *Cynder was going to walk up to Bianca, but Hunter stuck an arm in her path. Cynder looked at Hunter both with anger and confusion.*

Hunter: ... Your... Not Bianca...

Bianca: *Bianca smiled with a evil grin.* Well of course I am! Who the hell else would I be!?

Hunter: Your Yumi! I can see it in your eyes! *Hunter points at Yumi.* Your the one who will cause our dark future!

Spyro: Yumi...?

Kaos: She's Bianca's twin sister... Bianca warned us about her...

Yumi: *Yumi seemed to relax.* Oh blast it... My pathetic lsister already told you about me? Guess I'll just skip ahead to the reason why I'm here...

Spyro: *Spyro slowly passes each one of his friends, until he was the Skylander in front of Yumi.* ... So your the one behind this!?

Yumi: *Yumi stands up.* For now... Look, I don't feel like fighting... So I'm going to ask you just tell you once... *Yumi smiles evilly.* Join me Spyro! We'll bring about darkness in this world!

Spyro: Did you hit your head!? Why would I join someone looking to spread darkness!?

Cynder; *Cynder stepped by Spyro* We! The Skylanders will stop you!

Hunter: *Hunter pulled his bow and pulled out an arrow.* What do you want with Spyro!?

Yumi: He has enough light energy to bring back my master Stykore!

Kaos: *Kaos charged two dark energy balls amongst both of his hands.* Sorry! But that won't happen with all of us here! Your out numbered!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf pulls out her daggers.* Spyro is one of my best friends... I'll die before you have things your way!

Eruptor: *Eruptor started to heat up.* Me too!

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz took out a fizzing beaker with blue liquid and jumped into his own battle stance.* Me THREE!

Jet-Vac: You should of came here with a plan... *Jet-Vac pulls out his Vac gun and pointed it Yumi.*

Spyro: Your finished...

Yumi: Heh...

*No one moved for the next ten seconds.*

Spyro: Skylanders GO-

Yumi: Hmph...*Yumi summoned a very powerful gust of deep dark wind that was so strong that it sent everyone flying.*

Stealth Elf: AAAAAAAAAH! *Stealth Elf crashed into Eruptor who crashed into Jet-Vac. The three of them crashed into Pop Fizz.*

Stealth Elf/Eruptor/Jet-Vac/Pop Fizz: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!? *The group broke through the brick wall and was sent flying away.*

Hunter: *Hunter was by Kaos.* Bianca said she was powerful... But this is unreal!?

Kaos: Too... Strong...! *Kaos and Hunter was soon swept off their feet and sent flying out of the building as well.*

Kaos/Hunter: NOOOOOOOOO!

Spyro/Cynder: WOOOOOAH!? *Spyro and Cynder hit the wall and then the floor.* OAF!

Yumi: Heh... *Yumi stopped the her powers and the dark wind slowly disappeared. * How weak...

Sparxs: Wait! NO! GET BACK HERE!

Eon/Iggy: *Iggy and Eon run into Kaos study. * Mom! Dad! What's going on!?

Yumi: Oh...? *Yumi grew a wicked smile. *

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder barely got up.* No! Get away!

Yumi: *Yumi used her magic to pull Eon and Iggy towards her. *

Eon/Iggy: Whaaaaa!? *Eon and Iggy felt themselves get pulled through the air. *

Yumi: *Yumi grabbed Eon and Iggy by the top of their little heads. * Oh? So your little ones are here...

Eon: Mommy! Daddy! Help us!

Iggy: *Iggy began to cry. * S-S-Shes hurting Me!

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder got up quickly, despite their pain. * Please! Let them go!

Yumi: Awe... But their so cute... I hope I don't... Crush them... *Yumi started to apply pressure. *

Iggy/Eon: WAAAAAH!

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder shouted right through their hearts. * NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!

Yumi: You know what I want Spyro...

Spyro: You... Want Stykore right?

Yumi: I see so you was listening

*Eon and Iggy quieted their crying, but they was shaking badly. *

Spyro: *Spyro took a weak step forward. * What do you even want with Stykore! He's evil!

Yumi: Your in no place to question me... Will you help me?

Spyro: *Spyro looked down. * Just... don't hurt them...

Yumi: *Yumi stared at him. She then grew a smile. *... Sorry Spyro... Your going to have to watch them get hurt... It's the only way I know you will come!

Spyro: No! *Spyro jumped for them. There was a Shockwave that sent Spyro backwards. *

Iggy/Eon: RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Cynder/Spyro: *Cynder got Spyro back up. They watched in horror as dark influences was going through their beloved children. * NOOOOOOO!

Spyro: *Spyro jumped at Yumi again. *

Yumi: Heh... *Yumi drops Spyro's two kids and deliver a down hook into Spyro's skull. *

*Spyro was out cold. *

[Spyro's dorm room.]

Spyro: *Spyro clenched his eyes to endure pain before he opened his eyes. *... *Spyro saw Cynder staring at him. She was laying in front of her. Her bright purple eyes stared at him. *... Yumi...

Cynder: She escaped...

Spyro: Where's... *Spyro looked down to see that Cynder was holding Eon and Iggy. The two was covered in black spots and markings. *... W-What...?

Cynder:... *Cynder looked at Spyro with tears in her eyes. * They have a fever too...

Spyro: *Spyro felt Eon's and Iggy's forehead. * A-Are they sick? A-Are they going to be okay?

Cynder: *Cynder rested her forehead against Spyro's. * S-Spyro... They got cursed...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes became wide and shaky when he heard the word curse. *... C-... Cursed?

Cynder: I... I believe... so...

Spyro: W-What kind of curse...?

Cynder: *Cynder looked at Spyro with deep sadness. * The one... I know all too well...

*Spyro and Cynder hugged their small family closely as Spyro and Cynder cried together. *


	5. Chapter 5 The Departure

[Outside the door of Spyro's room.]

*Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, and Sparxs was sitting outside of Spyro's door way. Spyro and Cynder has not left their room yet. *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was sitting with her back against the wall. She was right next to the door. *...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was pacing back and forth. *

Eruptor: *Eruptor was sitting across from Stealth Elf. *

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz was sitting next to Eruptor and he was playing with his chemistry set that he was carrying in his backpack. *

Sparxs: *Sparxs was staring out the window. *...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was pacing slowly, until he stopped for a moment. * T-This is stupid! *Jet-Vac turned around to resume his pacing. He then gestured at the door. * They've been in there for six hours now!

Stealth Elf: I know Jet-Vac...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac stops right next to the door.* They have sick children in there... And they are in some serious need of medical attention!

Stealth Elf: For crying out loud! We know! But give Spyro and Cynder a second to breathe!

Sparxs: *Sparxs shrugs. * Yeah man... They have it rough right now...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac paced even faster * A Grim future, sick children, a dark sorcerer is out there trying to bring back someone even More powerful and dangerous... *Jet-Vac felt his chest. * Oh dear... I think my heart is beating too fast...

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz starts looking through his backpack. * I think I have a drink for that...

Eruptor: *Eruptor frowned. * Dude... Chill... We'll get through this...

Stealth Elf: We'll protect Spyro and Cynder and their kids ... We just have to...

Jet-Vac: Your right... *Jet-Vac sighed hard. * But I still think we-

*The door opens, Spyro and Cynder walk out. Spyro was carrying Eon on his back and Cynder was carrying Iggy on hers. *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf gets up fast. * Spyro! Cynder! Your awake... *However, Spyro and Cynder wasn't paying attention to any of them. The two grown dragons was dead set on a mission. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac ran by Spyro's side. * Spyro... It's a good thing your awake... Now we can talk about what happened so we can make and form... *Spyro and Cynder ignore him and the two dragons go down the stairs. *... A plan...?

Eruptor:... They're serious...

[Skylander's Academy balcony]

Kaos: *Kaos was staring up at the sun. He had a determinated expression. He wasn't happy about the recent events. *... *Spyro and Cynder walk up to Kaos and join him on the Balcony. Kaos looks at them. * Good your awake...

Spyro/Cynder:... *The two dragons was looking at the ground. *

Kaos:... *Kaos noticed Eon and Iggy on top of Spyro's and Cynder's back *... How are they...

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Kaos. Kaos noticed Spyro and Cynder had been crying hard, and it shows clearly.* It's... Not good... Their fever is high and they won't stop sweating ...

Kaos:... *Kaos clenched his fist. * Darn that Yumi... Cursing innocent children!

Spyro/Cynder:...

Kaos: *Kaos looked at Spyro and Cynder. * Well!? What are we going to do?

Cynder: ...Me and Spyro talked about it... *Spyro and Cynder looked at one another before looking back at Kaos. *... We want to go after Yumi...

Kaos: *Kaos looked at the ground. * Hmmm...

Spyro: She's luring me into a trap... I know this... But if it can save my two precious kids... I'm willing to take the risk...

Cynder: I am too...

Kaos:... *Kaos looks at Spyro and Cynder. * Yeah... Unfortunately I don't see any other options...

Spyro: But... We should ask Bianca for help...

Kaos: Huh!? *Kaos growled a little. * But it was her sister that did this to them!

Cynder: Yes... And not "Her"... Me and Spyro are starting to think Bianca... Might not be all that bad after all...

Kaos: *Kaos drummed his fingers on the reeling. * I don't know... She's mysterious...

Spyro: *Spyro started to sound weak. * Kaos... She might be the only one who knows anything about Yumi...

Kaos: *Kaos turned and grabbed Spyro's shoulder and smiled. * I'll go get everything prepared... You go get some rest... We'll leave soon...

[Spyro's room, eight hours later]

Spyro: *Spyro was alone with his two kids who was laying on the bed. Eon and Iggy was awake now, but they felt and sounded very weak. *

Eon:... *Eon was panting hard. * D... Dad... I don't feel too good...

Spyro: I know Eon... *Spyro used a cold rag to wipe Eon's sweaty forehead. *

Iggy: W... W... W... Where's... M... M... M... Mommy?

Spyro: She's outside... Listen guys... We're going to leave the Academy for a while...

Eon: W... W... Where are we going?

Spyro:... *Spyro took a deep breath. * We'll... going to find someone to... heal you two...

Iggy: *Iggy was gasping for air. The darkness inside of her seemed to suck the air out of her. * W... W... ... ... *Iggy inhales. *... What's H-H-Happen t-t-to us...?

Spyro:... Your just... *Spyro wiped a tear from Iggy's face. *... Your just sick sweet pea... Your just... Sick...

*Cynder slowly opened the door. *

Spyro: *Spyro turned to Cynder and gave her a weak smile.*... Hey...

Cynder: We are ready to go...

Spyro: *Spyro turned around. * Wait! Already!?

Cynder: *Cynder nodded. *... Hunter even convinced Bianca to come...

Spyro: *Spyro got up and turn to Cynder. * Did Hunter ask Bianca if she has an idea where Yumi is going to be?

Cynder: *Cynder looked down. * Not yet... *Cynder looked at Spyro. * But the ship's ready...

Spyro: *Spyro nudged Eon's and Iggy's face gently. * Okay guys... Time to climb on our backs...

[Skylander's harbor.]

*On the edge of the floating island that found the new Skylander's Academy was a docking area for flying airships. Spyro and his team climbed aboard. *

Flynn: *Flynn waved to Spyro and Cynder as they climbed on board their ship. Spyro was carrying Eon on his back while Cynder was carrying Iggy on her's* Hey you two! It's been a while...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled weakly at Flynn. * Hey there Flynn... It's good to see you...

Flynn: Yeah, same here... *Flynn looked at Eon and Iggy. He frowns. *... How's the little guys?

Cynder: *Cynder walked passed Flynn. * If we get this ship moving, they'll be fine...

Flynn: *Flynn watched her walk away concerned. * Right... Yes ma'am...

Spyro: Please excuse us Flynn... Me and Cynder are... Suffering from lack of sleep...

Flynn: Feel no rush to do anything... There's beds below deck...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac and Eruptor climb up the stairs from below the deck. * Okay! We are completely prepared to make this trip...

Spyro: *Spyro walks by Cynder. * Hey... I don't see Bianca... *Spyro looked around once more. * Or Hunter...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf finally climbed on board. * Did you say Hunter...? I actually saw him on my way here... *Stealth Elf had her hair breaded once again. She was wearing her old ninja outfit. *

Cynder: *Cynder and Spyro walked over to Stealth Elf. * Was Bianca with him...?

Stealth Elf: Well, actually... Yes... Hunter told me they would be over here soon...

Pop Fizz: That's good cause... *Pop Fizz walked over and scratch his head. *... We don't actually have a clue on where Yumi is going to be...

Spyro: Right...

Eruptor: *Eruptor was near the front of the ship. * So.. We'll just going to trust Bianca? What if she leads us to a trap?

Cynder: I don't think she would of told us about Yumi... Is she didn't want to try to help...

Spyro: Look guys... We just have to wait for Hunter and Bianca before we take off... I know there might not be a lot to go on... But it's what we got...

? : And don't forget about me! *Everyone turned to see Kaos coming on board as he was carrying a very heavy backpack. *

Spyro: K-Kaos?

Kaos: *Kaos throws his backpack in the floor. * I'm coming too!

Jet-Vac: Woah! WOAH! WOAH! * Jet-Vac jabs Kaos in the chest. * Your suppose to be the head master of the entire academy! Y-You can't just LEAVE!

Kaos: And just why not!?

Jet-Vac: Someone has to watch over the school!

Kaos: *Kaos simply walked past Jet-Vac. * I've asked Mother, Glumshanks , Hugo, and Sparxs to watch over while we're gone...

Spyro: I'd love to continue discussing who stays and who goes but... *Spyro nudges Cynder sweetly as the two make their way toward the stairs. * We have to get our kids tucked in... They need rest...

[Thirty minutes later]

Hunter: *Hunter walks on board Flynn's ship.* We're here... Everyone...

Bianca: *Bianca nervously walks onto the ship.*...

Spyro: *Spyro was leaning on the wall, however when he saw Bianca, Spyro didn't hesitate to approach her. Spyro's team members just observed and kept quiet. Cynder was down stairs. *

Hunter: *Hunter was actually nervous when Spyro approached Bianca. *...

Bianca: *Bianca was nervous to look Spyro in the eyes. *... Hello...

Spyro: *Spyro eyed her in silence for a quiet moment. *... I need to know I can trust you... My children are on this ship...

Bianca: *Bianca forced herself to look at Spyro. *... I want... to be trusted... We have a dark road ahead...

Spyro: It doesn't matter about the road ahead... My kids will get through this... Can... I trust you...

Bianca: You can trust me... I only ever wanted to help...

Spyro:...

*Everyone remained silent. *

Hunter:...

Bianca:...

Spyro: If... You try one single thing on anyone I care about... I'm throwing you off this ship...

Hunter:... *Hunter felt like he had never seen Spyro this serious before. *

Bianca: *Bianca nodded. * That's fine... I can live with that rule...

Spyro:... *Spyro slowly turned around. * Welcome... Aboard...

Stealth Elf: Bianca... You know Yumi better then all of us... You have an idea where she might go?

Bianca: I... I have an idea...

Jet-Vac: Care to fill us in?

Bianca: It will take a few days to get there... But if I was Yumi... I would be... *Bianca rubbed her arm nervously. *... At the Final Realm...

Pop-Fizz: Jeez, that creepy place...

Eruptor: Why would she hide out there?

Bianca: Because... Yumi is a very wanted criminal... She has been using the Final Realm's portals to escape nearly everyone...

Stealth Elf: How do you know she's going to be there?

Spyro: *Spyro yawns tiredly. * Yumi wants to meet me... I'm sure we'll find her there...

Bianca: *Bianca nods. * Yes... Yumi does want to take advantage of Spyro's energy to bring back Stykore... They are fated to meet...

Flynn: Alright guys! I've flown my way to the Final Realm before! Let's go guys! *Flynn spun the steering wheel of the airship. * To the edge of the Skyland!

[Mid night]

Spyro: *Spyro was sitting on the edge of the ship. The sky was pitch black. Spyro stared out into the darkness. *

Cynder: *Cynder walked by Spyro. * Spyro...?

Spyro: *Soyro didn't turn, he knew Cynder would find him eventually. * Your... Awake?

Cynder: I... find it hard to sleep without you there with me...

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath. *... S-Sorry...

Cynder: *Cynder sits next to Spyro. She slowly leans onto Spyro. Cynder rubbed her face against Spyro's. *... This... Is just like before...

Spyro: *Spyro closed his eyes. * You mean... Just like the time you got really sick?

Cynder: *Cynder sniffles in depression. * Yes...

Spyro: Do... *Spyro started to get upset all over again. * Do you think... It's the same thing?

Cynder:... N-No... Their fever his higher... I think this is going to be worse then the sickness I endured...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widened. He leaned off of Cynder and looked into Cynder's eyes. Tears started to fall from Spyro's eyes. *... N-No... W-Worse? But their so young...

Cynder: *Cynder looked down and tears was hitting the floor as they dripped from Cynder's eyes. * If we can't save them... I... I... I don't think I can handle it...

Spyro: We Will save them...

Cynder: *Cynder felt the tears just fall and fall. * Spyro... I-... I love you... Please... *Cynder's lips was shaking pretty bad. She leaned to Spyro. Their lips brushed against each other. * Please... Find... The way...

Spyro: *Spyro whispers. * Cynder... I will... I... I promise... *Spyro kisses Cynder passionately. It was a long, and slow kiss. A kiss that was filled with sadness. The two kissed for hours, letting time slip away.*


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Threat

[Flynn's airship, down stairs.]

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder was near the foot of Eon's and Iggy's bed. The Skylander's was in a panic, because when they noticed the two small hatching. They saw that there was blood on the bed. * Someone get me water NOW!

Stealth Elf: On it! *Stealth Elf teleported to the other end of the room and rushed into the storage area. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was pulling his own feathers. * W-Where did all this blood come from!?

Spyro: I'm working on that darn it!

Eruptor: *Eruptor was pacing. * This is... *Eruptor started to feel uneasy and dizzy. * This is not good...

Cynder: *Cynder growled deeply and quietly, as tears began flowing. * I'm going to tear that Yumi in.. Half!

Iggy: M... M...

Cynder: *Cynder started petting Iggy's head gently and with care.* Shhh... I'm here... I'm here baby girl...

Eon: *Eon tried to lift his head, but blood was dripping from his mouth. * D... Dad...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at his kids feeling at a loss. *...

Kaos: *Kaos rushes down the stairs towards them. He had a pile of cloths in his hands. * I found the rags!

Spyro: *Spyro takes a rag from Kaos. *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf teleports by them with a couple of bottles of water. * I got the water... *Stealth Elf wets the rag Spyro held out for her. *

Iggy: *Iggy looked up at her father who started wiping the blood of his beloved children. Iggy was having a nose bleed. Spyro wipes the blood carefully. * D... Daddy... A... A... A... A... Are w-w-we... G-G-Going t-t-to be okay?

Cynder: *Cynder kisses them both on the forehead. * Your going to be... Okay... We're here to make sure of that...

Spyro: *Spyro wipes Eon's mouth. *...

Eon: *Eon rubs his left eye. * M-My eyes won't stop itching...

Cynder: *Cynder gave Spyro a concerned look, telling Spyro that symptom is a big red flag. *...

Spyro: *Spyro closed his eyes for a moment. *...

Hunter:... *Hunter gets up and turns to go up stairs. * She has to know something...

Spyro: *Spyro turns to him. * Wait, Hunter... I'll join you...

Cynder: *Cynder hugged her children. * Don't worry... Your dad will take care of everything...

Eon: I... I know... He's... The best...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles at his son. Then he turns to Hunter. * Bianca trusts you more then me... So I'll let you ask...

Hunter: Yes... Unfortunately, your right...

*Hunter and Spyro goes up stairs., where they find Bianca at the tip of the ship. *

Hunter: *Hunter for some weird reason, started to feel nervous. *... Er...

Spyro: *Spyro bumped Hunter with his shoulder. * Ask her...

Hunter: *Hunter coughed in his hand. * Ahem...

Bianca: *Bianca turned to the two of them. * Oh... It's you Hunter... *Bianca's eyes showed fear when she saw Spyro was with Hunter. * And... Spyro...

Hunter: We... We need to talk Bianca...

Bianca: I... I'm here... *With that Spyro and Hunter approached closer. *

Hunter: Eon and Iggy's illness is far worse then Spyro or even Cynder realized... *Hunter crossed his arms. * What type of illness is this?

Bianca: T... They have been infused with dark aura...

Spyro: What kind of dark aura...

Bianca: Yumi... *Bianca looked down and shuffled her feet. * Yumi collects evil energy... She finds power in it...

Hunter: Are you saying Eon and Iggy have been infected by... Evil energy...

Bianca: From the symptoms it definitely has something to do with Darkness... And I'm afraid their tiny bodys can't take it very long...

Spyro: *Spyro clenched his claws. * My kids are stronger then you think! They won't die over some... Some... Dark power!

Bianca: *Bianca frowns, unsure on how to respond. *... You misunderstand...

Spyro: I... do?

Bianca: There are some things that's worse then death...

Spyro: What do you mean...?

Bianca: Your kids might not die...

Hunter: Wait... But what about the blood...

Bianca: Well, the darkness... Is poisonous to the body... But it is more poisonous... To the soul...

Hunter/Spyro:... T... The soul?

Bianca: It... Just depends on what Yumi actually did to them... There is a number of things that Darkness can actually do...

Spyro: *Spyro looks down to think about it. *...

Hunter: *Hunter nods his head. * Thank you... Bianca... For your help...

Spyro: *Spyro nodded. * Yeah... Thanks...

Bianca: I do not need to be thanked... Just... Love your kids...

Spyro:... *Spyro just gave her a glare as he quietly walked away. *

Bianca: *Bianca watched Spyro walk away from her and Hunter. *... Sorry...

Hunter: *Hunter respectfully gave her a small bow. * You don't need to be sorry... You answered the question without trouble... *Hunter gave her a small smile. * You'll... You'll be fine...

Bianca: *Bianca turned around, unsure on how to reply to him. *... No one is ever fine...

[Later in the day]

*Everyone was soon upstairs after they have tended to Eon's and Iggy's illness. They figured it was time to leave the two hatchling to rest. *

Spyro: *Spyro was hugging Cynder as they watched the ship pass up clouds and islands. *...

Cynder: We can't lose...

Spyro: *Spyro turned to Cynder. * Hm?

Cynder: *Cynder smiled confidently at Spyro. Spyro stared into her one eye. * We... Will never lose...

Spyro: You think so...?

Cynder: We... never lost before... And this fight is for our kids... *Cynder looked into the clouds with a look of both hope, and determination. *... We can't lose...

Spyro: *Spyro nuzzles Cynder's cheek. * Your right... We won't... *The two purple dragons stared into the clouds for another moment. *

Kaos: *Kaos walked over to Cynder after a while. * Cynder...

Cynder: *Cynder lifted her head and looked at Kaos. * Yes? Kaos?

Kaos: I'm sure you want to check on your kids... I just checked on them... They're okay... But I think they are scared... They need one of you...

Cynder: *Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. * He's right...

Spyro: *Spyro nods with a smile. * We'll take shifts...

Cynder: *Cynder nodded at Spyro and started to walk towards the stairs of the ship. *

Kaos: *Kaos leaned on the railing of the ship and sighed. * I thought my first trip with the Skylander's would be a lot more fun then this...

Spyro: *Spyro turned to be by his side. *... Sorry it's not as fun as kicking your butt...

Kaos: Ha! ... No... I suppose not...

Spyro:... This just isn't... One of those trips...

Kaos:... I'm... Still scared for those adorable little dragons.. ... This isn't a safe journey either... *Spyro looked at Kaos. Spyro took this chance to notice that Kaos was very tired, and he seemed to be stressed out. He saw good in Kaos's eyes. *

Spyro: Heh... You sure came a long ways...

Kaos: *Kaos looks down. * Just... Save that line when I actually do some good...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac walks up behind Kaos and Spyro. It seemed like all of Spyro's friends started to gather around him. His friends was all worried about him. *... Kaos, your a Skylander now... Don't let your past get to you...

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz jumped onto the railing. * Yeah! We're all to help each other... And we all know I need a lot of help...

Eruptor: *Eruptor leaned next to them. * Look guys... All of us came a long way from where we was...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was near the stairs as she cleaning her dagger. *... *Stealth Elf smiles as she was thinking about all the good memories they all shared together. *

Spyro:... I... I wish... We could just be... In peace... I want my kids to make it... *Spyro looks into the sky kind of sad. *... I... I want a good future...

Bianca: *Bianca was near Flynn, she was listening to Spyro and his friends. She just looks away. *...

*Spyro and his friends was staring up at the sky for a while, trying to take the quiet peace that they still had. *

Spyro: ... *Spyro smiled, trying to think that this was just another mission they had to complete. Spyro wanted to believe that his kids were going to be just fine.*... *Spyro's stare started to look down, as reality started to settle back in. Spyro lost his smile, once again. *

Cynder: *A scream came from down stairs.* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

*Spyro and his team turns. *

Spyro: What the-!? *Spyro ran towards the stairs. *

Hunter: *Hunter jumps from where Bianca was and lands by Spyro. The two descends down the stairs.*

Spyro: *Spyro enters the bed room and he stopped. His eyes widen with horror. *... W... W... *Spyro was scared and horrified. *

Hunter: *Hunter runs next to Spyro. Even Hunter's eyes grew wide when he saw a bloody sight. * What... the... H-Hell...

*Iggy was sleeping heavily as she was sick in bed, but her brother Eon had his back turned against Spyro and Hunter. Eon was sitting mysteriously over Cynder. *

Cynder: *Cynder was laying on the floor. She was lying in a large puddle of blood. Spyro's heart sunk into his stomach when he saw that Cynder's throat was tore wide open. Cynder tried to lift her head when she saw him. * Sp... Sp... Spy... ro ... *Cynder passed out quickly. *

Spyro:... What... *Spyro didn't even notice he was crying. * Cy-CYNDER...!? *Spyro tries to go to Cynder, but Hunter quickly stopped him. *

Hunter: Watch it... *Hunter was paying close attention to Eon. Who was still sitting over his mother's unconscious body

Eon: *Eon slowly got up and turned to Spyro and Hunter, however when they saw Eon's face, Spyro and Hunter noticed something was obviously wrong with the young dragon. *... Grrrr... *Eon stared down Spyro and Hunter with a chuck of bloody flesh still in his mouth. One of Eon's eyes was normal, but his other eye was the color red and his entire eye ball was a dark black. His black and red eye was bleeding badly as blood dripped on the floor. *... Grrrr-Errrrr... Krrrr... *Eon started walked slowly towards Spyro and Hunter. That's when Spyro and Hunter noticed that Eon was revealing a powerful dark aura. *

Jet-Vac: What in the Skyland!? *The other Skylander's had just entered the room and had now realized what was going on. *

Spyro: *Spyro's emotions were tearing into his own heart. He did not know how to feel, or what to do. The shock of this unexpected horror had thrown him so off guard, Spyro was frozen in fear and horror. His body was shaking badly. *... E-Eon... My... Baby boy... It's... It's...

Hunter: *Hunter yelled at Pop Fizz who was too scared to actually go fully down the stairs. * POP FIZZ!, Cynder needs your Red Crystal's, NOW!

Eon:... *Eon mindlessly dropped the bloody flesh out of his mouth as he stared at Spyro. Eon's mouth was dripping with Cynder's blood. *

Spyro: *Spyro took a step forward. *... It's... It's your daddy Eon... *Spyro's tears was flowing so hard that they kept hitting the floor. *... Can't... Can't you see me?

Eon: *Eon only growled harder. *... G-GRRRR!... *Eon got really close to Spyro and Hunter. *... gggggrrrrAHHHHHeerrrr...

Spyro: *Spyro slowly reached out and touched Eon's cheek. * I'm here Son...

Hunter: Spyro! Look out!

Spyro: *Spyro felt a heavy upper cut to his chin. A gust of dark wind shock waved through the ship. Spyro crashed into Hunter. Spyro and Hunter was sent tumbling Up the stairs, knocking their friends over and they flipped before Spyro and Hunter hit their faces against the deck of the ship. *

Bianca: Hunter!

Flynn: What the!? Who knock the hell out of you two!?

Spyro: *Spyro picked himself up as his shook his head. *... What kind of curse is this?

Eon: *Eon crashed through the floor and he grabbed Spyro. * KRAAAAAAAH!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf grabbed Pop Fizz and slid down the stairs with the other Skylanders. * Quick! We got to heal Cynder and watch Iggy!

Spyro: *Spyro struggled while he was in the air. * S-... Son! Please! WHAT ARE YOU FEELING! Say SOMETHING!

Eon: *Eon seemed to start to cry. * Dad... I feel... GRAAAAAAAAAK! *With a burst of power from his body he crashed Spyro through an island. *

Spyro: *Eon loses his grip to Spyro once their through the island. Spyro flips himself upright. He looks left and right. * E-... Eon! Stop this!

Eon: *Eon's power blasts some of the island to bits. * KAAAAAAAAAAH! *Eon flys at Spyro. *

Spyro: *Spyro moved to the side and Eon missed. * Eon! Look at me! *Eon claws at his father. * SON! It's ME! Spyro! Your DAD! *Eon swings at Spyro again. *

Eon: *Eon kept slashing at Spyro. Spyro was however, dodging easier and easier, which only made Eon even more angry. * GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Spyro: Eon... Please... Son... I'm... Your... *Spyro jumps backwards in the air. Spyro slowly looks down. *... Father...

Eon: Kraaaaaaaah! *Eon tried to stab Spyro in the neck with his claws*

Spyro: *Spyro sidesteps in midair. As soon as Eon missed, Spyro chopped Eon in the back of his neck with the side of his stiffened hand. *

Eon: Kraaa... Aaaa... *Eon loses his power with blow to the back of his neck. Eon passes out and falls. *

Spyro: *Spyro catches Eon by the tail. *... *Spyro pulls up Eon to his chest and hugs him tight. *... I'm here son... I'm here...

Hunter: *Hunter took a deep breath of relief. *...

Bianca: *Bianca walks by Hunter. * It's like I told you... It's more poisonous to your soul...

[Later, in the bed room. ]

Cynder: *Cynder wakes up, her eyes flickered weakly. *... *Cynder's neck hurt. She reached with hands and rubbed it, she then realized that she was bandage. *

Spyro: *Spyro hugs her from behind. *

Cynder: *Cynder lifted up. When she tried to speak her voice was very, very weak. * Spy- Mmm... *Cynder winced to a lot of pain. *

Spyro: Don't speak too much yet... You barely lived... You have been out all night and all morning...

Cynder: *Cynder was crying when she just remembered something. She forced herself to speak again. * Eon...

Spyro: *Spyro closed his eyes. * He's... Right here... *Spyro lifted the blanket Spyro and Cynder was under to reveal that Eon was under it as well, he was hugging on Spyro. *... *They both smiled as they stared at both Eon and Iggy. *... The two of them was cold so... I thought they could sleep with us...

Cynder: *Cynder wanted to cry with joy at the sight of her beloved children again.*... *Spyro and Cynder rest their foreheads on one another's tiredly. *


	7. Chapter 7 Calm after the storm

[Another day has passed]

Spyro: *Spyro finally got some some sleep for once. However, Spyro was the only one in the bed. *... Huh? *He saw Cynder looking around the room. She looked under the bed, then she turned to look elsewhere. Spyro wondered what she was looking for, Spyro slowly got up. Spyro noticed Iggy was cuddling up to Spyro's body. *... Good morning...

Cynder: *Cynder only nodded at him with a smile, then she continued to look for whatever she was looking for. *...

Spyro: *Spyro hugged Iggy, who was also awake. * Cynder...? What are you looking for...?

Cynder: *Cynder slightly turned to Spyro and rubbed her throat. *... E-Eon...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widen then he threw off his covers and saw that Eon was indeed gone. *... Where did... He... *Spyro got up and started looking around the room with Cynder. * Eon...?

Iggy: *Iggy looked up at her parents. *... E-E-Eon...?

Spyro: Eon...? Where'd you go?

Cynder: *Cynder looked down to think and then she pointed at herself and then towards the stairs. *

Spyro: Let me know if you find him...

Cynder: *Cynder nodded before going up stairs. *

Spyro:...

Iggy: I-I-Is E-E-Eon in T-Trouble...?

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath. * No... He's not... We're just worried about him...

Iggy: Mmmm...

Spyro: Did you see your brother this morning?

Iggy: I-I was sleeping n-next to you D-Daddy...

Spyro: Hmmm... *Spyro looks over to the storage room and noticed it was closed. Spyro then walks over to it and trys to open it. It was locked. *... What?... *Spyro placed his ears against the door. * Eon!? Are you in there?

Eon: Go away!

Spyro: *Spyro wiggles the door knob a little. * Eon. Why are you in there!? Can I come in!?

Eon: No you can't!

Spyro: *Spyro was quiet for a moment. *... Why... not?

Eon: *Eon fell silent, besides for the sound of him crying. *

Spyro: Eon... Please, you don't have to be in there... Can you come out?

Eon: I WILL NOT!

Spyro: E-Eon...! Well... *Spyro started to get upset by the way Eon was acting. *... Can you at least... tell me why you're in there?

Eon: Because... I'm a... monster...

Spyro: Y-Your not a monster! Your my Son!

Eon: *Eon let out a big sob, as if he was trying to hold all of his emotions in. * Then... WHY DID I HURT MOM!?

Spyro: *Spyro slammed his paw on the wall. * THAT WASN'T YOU! You love your mother! You would Never hurt her!

Eon: BUT I DID DAD! *Spyro started to cry harder. * I... hurt her bad...

Spyro: But... She doesn't blame you Son! She knows your not a monster...

Eon:...

Spyro: Eon... Please come out...

Eon: *Eon cried. * I... I can't Dad... I might turn! What if... What if Mom doesn't wake up next time... *Spyro heard Eon cry again. * What if I hurt you...

Spyro:... I'll still love you...

*They both fell silent. *

Hunter: *Hunter walked down the stairs with Cynder right behind him. * Spyro? Did you find him?

Spyro: *Spyro turned to see Hunter and Cynder. * Huh? Oh... Yeah, he locked himself in the storage room.*

Cynder: *Cynder's eyes widen with both relief and slight concerned. Cynder walks over to the door. She slowly knocked on it. *

Eon:...

Cynder: *Cynder decided to shallow her pain. *... Eon...

Eon: *Eon's head perked up a little. * M... Mom?.

Cynder:... I... Want... To... Hug you...

*There was another moment of silence. Then soon after, there was a click from the door's lock. *

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder backed up from the door. *...

Eon: *While he kept his head down he slowly opened the door. *...

Cynder: My... Son... *Cynder smiled warmly to Eon. *

Spyro: *Spyro held out his arm too. *

Eon:... *Eon sniffles. *... I... I love you Mommy... I'm... *Eon jumped into his mother's arms. *

Cynder: *Cynder nuzzle Eon's face then she kisses Eon on the top of his forehead. *... I... love... You...

Iggy: *From behind Iggy snuggled into Spyro's arm. * D-Don't forget a-about me!

Spyro: *Spyro reached for Cynder and completed their family's hug. *... I will never forget about either of you... And that's one promise I will keep... *Spyro hugged them all tighter. *... Forever...

[In the afternoon]

Spyro: *Spyro had Eon on his back as Spyro was walking on the deck of Flynn's airship. *... Hey Kaos... How much longer til we get to the Final Realm?

Kaos: I'm not sure... The oaf piolet just keeps trying to me that we'll get there soon... *Kaos reaches out to pet Eon. *

Eon: *Eon gets frightened and he hides further behind Spyro's neck. *

Kaos:... *Kaos was stunned by this, but he moves his hand away anyways. *

Spyro: It's okay Kaos... He's... Still trying to move past last night...

Kaos: AH! ...Right... I guess that isn't a good experience to live through...

Spyro: *Spyro turns just enough to talk to Eon. * Don't you wanna say hi to Uncle Kaos...

Eon: *Eon shakes his head nervously. *

Kaos: Well, Eon will feel better later...

Spyro: I'm sure...

Eon: *Eon coughs. Eon tried to cover his mouth, but blood still shot out. *

Spyro: *Spyro flinched as the blood splattered on the back of his neck. *

Eon:... Dad... I need a napkin... Please?

Spyro: *Spyro used his hand to wipe his own neck. * Yeah,... Sure thing...

Kaos: Here... I have one... *Kaos takes a rag from his robes pocket. *

Spyro: Thanks Kaos... *Spyro grabs it the rag from Kaos. Spyro let Eon on the floor. Spyro knelt down and wiped Eon's face. *

Kaos: So where's Cynder and Iggy? Inside? Are they still sleeping?

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head. * They're actually out here, with us... They're just over there by Flynn.

*Cynder was indeed over by Flynn. Cynder stood standing out at the back of the ship. Iggy was standing on Cynder's shoulder. *

Cynder:... *Cynder took a deep breath. *

Iggy: W- What are you thinking - n - About M-Mommy?

Cynder: A lot... Actually...

Iggy: I... D-Don't like seeing you a-and dad... Scared all... T-The time...

Cynder:.*Cynder forced herself to speak more normally. She did not care about the sharp pain.* ... It's not... something we can control... ... sweetheart...

Iggy:... *Iggy wiped her nose and stared at her own blood. *... W-What... I-Is... T-This pain... *Iggy started to cry, however she did not seem to notice. * Y-... Y-... You said we'll b-be a-alright... Right?

Cynder: *Cynder grabbed Iggy and brought her down to Cynder. *... You'll be fine... *Cynder brushed Iggy's tears away. *... You can still... See... Right?

Iggy: Of c-course Mommy... W-Why?

Cynder: *Cynder rubbed her throat. * Just... Wondering...

[After everyone ate supper]

*Spyro and Eon was sitting at the peak of Flynn's ship. *

Eon: *Eon was still rubbing his left eye. * It won't stop hurting...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at him worried. Spyro reached for him. * Let me see -

Eon: *Eon pulled away. *

Spyro: It's okay... I know it's... A different color and it's...

Eon: Bleeding. I know Dad... I'm just scared...

Spyro: I... Know Son...

Eon: *Eon stopped rubbing his eye for a moment, Spyro took this chance to see his eye. His eyeball was pure black and his pupil was red. The blood continued to drip from this dark left eye. *... Dad... did this... Yumi girl do this to me and Iggy?

Spyro:... *Spyro took a short breath. * Yes... Eon...

Eon:... Why did she do this to me...?

Spyro:... I'm not sure your old enough to understand...

Eon:... *Eon looked down. *

Spyro: *Spyro and Eon felt the wind's breeze in silence. *

Eon: *Eon looked at Spyro for the first time, with determination. * I can try...

Spyro: Well,... How about I start with... asking you... what you want to be?

Eon: *Eon tilted his head. * What do I want to be...? *Eon looks down. *... Hmmm... Oh! I know! *Eon looked at Spyro with a smile. * I want to Cool! Just like you!

Spyro: What? You want to be just like me?

Eon: Yeah! Your Strong! Cool! Everyone loves you! You help everyone nearly every day! Your a hero!

Spyro:... Hmm... *Spyro looks down with a deep sadness surfacing. *... Lately, I haven't felt like a hero...

Eon:... *Eon stared at his father for a moment. *... But you'll always be there for us... It's what you do best...

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Eon, almost proud of his choice of words. Spyro only wished he could do better. Spyro smiled and grabbed Eon's head. * You should become a Skylander... Just like your Old man...

Eon: Y-You really think I can?

Spyro: Of course you can... It's in your blood.

Eon: *Eon smiled warmly. *

[Midnight]

*Spyro was out a lone. However, soon Jet-Vac approached him. *

Spyro: *Spyro didn't have to look to know Jet-Vac was there. * So... Tomorrow the day...

Jet-Vac: Your not going back to bed are you...

Spyro: I haven't slept much... But I'm ready...

Jet-Vac: Are we...? *Jet-Vac crossed his arms.* We haven't even disgusted on how we'll get Yumi to cure Eon and Iggy... Yumi can't be trusted

Spyro: Well, did you come up with a plan...? I was obviously, busy... *Spyro turned around to face Jet-Vac. *

Jet-Vac: Well... Since your asking, Yes... I thought of one way to make this transaction of first aid right on course!

Spyro: *Spyro rubbed his chin. * Let's hear it J. V...


	8. Chapter 8 Growing Darkness

[The edge of the Skylands]

*After a long night and a long morning of flying. They had finally landed on the long floating island called: the edge of Skylands. Spyro and Cynder was carrying their children on their backs. They was mentally preparing to be face to face with Yumi. *

Spyro:... *Spyro was looking down as he was lost in his own head. *...

Cynder: We... Won't lose... This time...

*Spyro's team was around them. *

Jet-Vac:... Just remember the plan...

Stealth Elf: We'll be right behind you...

Eruptor: *Eruptor crossed his arms. * We got your back...

Pop Fizz:... Good luck you two...

Hunter: Remember Spyro... She probably won't help your kids...

Kaos: But we're prepared for that...

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Bianca. *...

Bianca:... Please be careful...

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder both new and nod at her. The two parents take their kids and descend the the boat and step onto the island. *

[In front of the portal to the Final Realm.]

Eon: Dad... What is... this?

Iggy: I-It's scary...

Spyro: Don't be scared of this place... It's actually a safe place...

Iggy: A-A-Are you sure D-Dad...?

Spyro: Yeah... Me and your mother have both been here... *Spyro's expression grows more serious. * However...

Cynder: Yumi...

Eon: *Eon started to get scared. *

Spyro: Let's go...

[Final Realm]

*Spyro's family enters the Final Realm. With a bright flash they appeared. *

Eon/Iggy: *After they blinked a few times for their eyes go adjust. *... WOOOOAH! *Eon and Iggy saw what the Final Realm for the first time. The sky was covered in dark blue clouds and they could see electricity flowing through the clouds. In the distance they could see a city of ruins. *

Spyro:... I don't see Yumi here...

Cynder: *Cynder takes a few steps forward. *... City...?

Spyro: *Spyro nodded. * Yeah, let's look there... *Spyro and Cynder takes Eon and Iggy towards the City Ruins*

[Final Realm, City Ruins]

Iggy: T-T-This place I-I-is weird...

Eon: *Eon was getting excited, he grabbed Spyro's neck tighter. * What kind of place is this Dad!?

Spyro: Oh? This place? ... This place is called the Final Realm...

Eon/Iggy: The Final Realm?

Spyro: This is a world in between worlds...

Eon: In between!?

Spyro: Yup!

Iggy: W-W-... What kind of W-Worlds a-are t-there?

Spyro. What Kinds?... Well, I only know one besides the Skyland... And that's the one my father lived in... That world is called the Dragon Realm...

Eon: *Eon was getting a little excited after hearing about it. * Dragon Realm!? A realm made just for us!?

Cynder: *Cynder just smiles. *

Spyro: I... I don't think... It was "exactly" made just for us...

Iggy: C-C-Can w-w-we g-g-go?

Eon: Yeah! Can we Dad!?

Spyro: Let... Let me think about it...

Eon/Iggy: Awwwwe!

Spyro: *Spyro couldn't help but to chuckle. *

Cynder: *Cynder looked ahead determined and serious.*... Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro stopped by Cynder. The two purple dragons saw a cloaked figure on top of a small ruin to their right. Spyro had realized they had entered a mossy courtyard unknowingly. *

Cynder:...

Iggy: M-Mommy...?

Eon: *Eon tried to hide behind Spyro. *... D-... Dad... It's her... Isn't it...

Spyro: Yumi! That's you isn't it...

Yumi: Heheheheh... Did you come alone...? *Yumi reveals herself by taking off her hood. *

Spyro: It's just me... And my family...

Yumi: *Yumi stood up. * I see your kids are still alive...

Cynder: *Cynder went to yell, but her throat stopped her. * No THANKS TO YOU- Kek... GRR!

Yumi: Hmm... What happened to you throat...? *Yumi stared over at Eon. Yumi noticed his left eye. *... Ah, I see... So the curse does work...

Spyro: What do you mean...? *Spyro was already getting impatient. Spyro wanted his life back. He was ready to do anything. *

Yumi: *Yumi also noticed Spyro's emotional state. *... Your kids will soon be under my darkest control...

Eon: *Eon started to tremble in fear. *

Iggy: *Iggy hugged Cynder's neck. * M-M-Mommy. I'm - a S-Scared.

Spyro: They are mine... I gave them life and PEACE! ... You have no right to take that away from them...

Yumi:... *Yumi thought about things for a moment. *... *She the puts her hood back on. * I give you no choice...

Spyro: But... *Spyro got angrier. * But you said you would fix them!

Yumi: Huh? *Yumi laughed. * When did I say that!? *Yumi turned around and started to walk away. *... Oh yeah, I didn't...

Spyro: W-Where you going!?

Yumi: Let's go bring back Stykore...

Spyro: Not until you heal my kids...

Yumi: No... We bring Stykore back first...

Spyro: *Spyro yelled louder as he got closer to her. * Heal my KIDS NOW!

Yumi: So your Skylanders friends are here...

Jet-Vac: *Yumi looks to the far right of the street and sees Jet-Vac, who was hiding on a small roof. * Shoot! I've been spotted!

Yumi: *Yumi looked at Spyro with a cocky smile. *... Deals off Champ... *Yumi lifted up her palm and Dark magic sucked in the gravity around Jet-Vac and Jet-Vac was pulled towards Yumi. *

Jet-Vac: What in the, Ack- World!?

Yumi: *Yumi caught Jet-Vac's beak and held a firm grip. * Heeeeh...

Jet-Vac: OW! Let go! *Jet-Vac reached for his Vac-Gun. *

Yumi: Shhh, Shh, sh... *Yumi starts summoning dark energy into Jet-Vac's mouth. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac punched and kick, but he started to feel weak.* What are YOU DOING!?

?: Get off of HIM! *Stealth Elf teleported and kicked Yumi in the face. *

Yumi: *Yumi felt her body tumble across the street. * UFF!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf lands. She spins her daggers into her hands. * It's time to end this!

Cynder: *Cynder bounced happily when she seen Stealth Elf, but she couldn't shout her name with joy. *

Yumi: *Yumi rubbed her long rabbit ear with a cocky smile. * Your not ending anything...

Jet-Vac: Watch your back Stealth Elf... *Jet-Vac wiped his mouth, but black mist was pouring out of his mouth.* She used dark magic on me... *Jet-Vac started coughing badly. He held his mouth and Jet-Vac started to suffer. *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf turned around and grabbed Jet-Vac's shoulders. * Are you okay?

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac eyes blinked and his eyes was black with red pupils. *...

Stealth Elf: Jet-VA-CK!? *Jet-Vac grabs Stealth Elf by the throat and picks her up off her feet. *

Spyro: NOOO! *Spyro and Cynder ran for ran their friends

Yumi: Jet-Vac if they attack... Kill her...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac eyes Spyro and Cynder. *

Spyro/Cynder: *The two purple dragons stop in their tracks. *

Eon/Iggy: WOOOOOOOAH- Oof! *Eon and Iggy rams into their parents. *

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder turned to each and exchanged surprised. * Oh gosh! I forgot about the kids...

Yumi:... Hmm... *Yumi holds up a palm. * Who else his here...

*Suddenly Yumi's dark magic pulls Eruptor from an alley way. * GRAAAAaaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAH!

Yumi: *Yumi stops him in the middle of the air. Then Eruptor felt dark magic surrounding him and then the dark magic started going into his mouth. *

Eruptor: *Eruptor started to gag.* Hak! This is GROSS!

Spyro: *Spyro started to tear up and his body was telling him to move. Every inch of him told him to: Save your Friends! *

Eon: *Eon was crying. * Dad do something!

Spyro: *Spyro stepped closer. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac tightened his grip on Stealth Elf's throat. *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf started to kick as she let out a hard gasp. *

Yumi: Hmph... *Yumi shot a dark mist at Stealth Elf. The mist swarmed inside of her throat. *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf tried to spit it out. *

Spyro: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?

Yumi: *Yumi started to walk over to Spyro, drunk with her own power. * Me...? *Yumi used her dark magical gravity to pull Pop Fizz. Pop Fizz was further away then everyone else was. Pop Fizz couldn't even resist her magic. He was pulled into her palm quite easily and Pop Fizz tried his best to wiggle out of her tight grip, However, he too, fell for her influence. *...

*Spyro's Team stood behind Yumi. Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf, Eruptor and Pop Fizz all grew dark. Their bright red eyes showed no heart amongst them. They wasn't the same. *

... I want everything...

Cynder: *Cynder began to cry. *... Our Friends...

Eon: Dad... I'm scared...

Iggy: I... I... I...

Spyro: I'm sorry everyone... *Spyro stepped backwards. His heart felt destroyed. His eyes shattered into tears of despair. * It... It happened so quickly... I... Couldn't do anything...

Yumi: It looks like you fall helpless to my power... Some legendary dragon you turned out to be...

Spyro: *Spyro shook his head as he tried to think straight. * ... Why... Why would you just ruin a peaceful life... That we fought for!?

Yumi: Why...?

Spyro: *Spyro was shaking with anger. *

Yumi: No reason... I guess because I want to... *Yumi smiled with an evil smile. *

Spyro: That's... It? ... Your just that cold hearted!?

Yumi: You are just worthless weight to me... If it wasn't for your legendary amount of life energy I wouldn't even be bothering you... I need enough power to bring back my master... I don't care who I kill...

Spyro: So... Your not going to heal my kids...?

Yumi: Still thinking about that? Give up... Those are my kids now...

Spyro/Cynder:... *Spyro and Cynder hated those words. The two dragons lean forward, ready to finally take action. *

Spyro: Eon... Iggy... Hold on tight...

Yumi: Hm?

Spyro: *Spyro jumped into the air and dashed right at the nearest wall, then Spyro dived straight for Yumi. * Haaaaah!

Yumi: Hmph... *Yumi side steps out of the way. *

Cynder: GrrrrrrrRAAAAH! *Cynder jumped into the air and dashed left to a near by wall. Cynder kicked off of it and barrels straight for Yumi as she just dodged Spyro's attack. *

Yumi: *Yumi spun on her toes and she barely dodged Cynder. Yumi jumped backwards, before she lands again she snaps her fingers. * How unfair...

Stealth Elf: *Without question Stealth Elf teleport above Cynder and she spins to kick Cynder's jaw. *

Cynder: Kark!? *Cynder was thrown helpless across the courtyard. *

Iggy: MOOOOOM! *Iggy barley held onto her mother as they both hit the ground in a hard roll. *

Spyro: DAAAAARN YOUUU! *Spyro jumped at Yumi as he swung a fist. *

Yumi: *Yumi snapped her fingers and Jet-Vac jumped in her way and took the punch in his face.*

Spyro: *Spyro was stunned when Jet-Vac's blood splattered on Spyro's face. *... J-... Jet-Vac...

Jet-Vac: *Suddenly Jet-Vac recoiled as he bent back forward. He landed a heavy to Spyro's face. *

Spyro: AAAAAAAH! *Spyro was hit hard that he turned as he hit the floor. *

Eon: *Eon held on to his father's neck. * D-DAD!

Iggy: *Iggy was hugging up against Cynder. * M-Mommy! G-G-Get up! P-P-P-Please...! *Iggy began shaking as she turned to see Stealth Elf's and Eruptor's march towards the two dragons. *

Spyro: Darn it... *Spyro was trying to get up. He spat out some blood. Spyro noticed his head was bleeding bad. * I guess... My scales get weaker the older I get... Bummer.. ... Guess I'm not that strong anymore...

Eon: *Eon was hugging Spyro from behind. * Daddy! THEIR COMING!

Spyro: Errr? *Spyro looked over towards Yumi. In front of her was Eruptor, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac. The three was looking menacing. * Eon... Run...

Eon: *Eon did not listen and jumped over her dad. * Gr! *Eon stood his ground. * I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY DAD! *Eon jumped at the three. *

Eruptor: *The mindless Eruptor shot a simple fire ball at Eon. *

Eon: WAAAAAAAAH! *Eon was hit in the chest and was tossed over Spyro. *

Spyro: Stay... awake... *Spyro's eyes started to feel heavy. *... My family... I need... To protect them... *Spyro's eyes started to droop down slowly. *... I... I can't... Lose... here...

*The last thing Spyro saw was a dark read cloak jump in front of him. *

[Later]

Spyro: *Spyro wakes up. He lifted up, drenched in sweat. He was panting heavy and he looked around, very alert. *... Gak! *Spyro winches in a lot of pain. Despite the pain, he soon had the power to ignore it when his eyes widen in relief when he realized who was laying next to them. Cynder was laying by him. In her arms was his two kids.*... We're... Still together...

Hunter: We're back on Flynn's ship... *Hunter was by the door. *... At least... Most of us are...

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Hunter, then back to his family. Spyro's family was all bandaged up. Spyro took a sad breath of relief. Then he looked at seriously at Hunter. *... How did we escape...? And... What happened to our friends...

Hunter:... *Hunter took in a heavy sigh. *...There's only Six of us on this ship right now... And that's not including Flynn...

Spyro: *Spyro was shocked by the answer. * Wait! Only six!? Who was all left behind...!?

Hunter: *Hunter just stared at the wall ahead of him. *... Well,... Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz... Are... Under Yumi's control...

Spyro: *Spyro was doing a head count in his head. He then looked at Spyro with a sadden expression. *... So...That means... We lost someone else...

Hunter:... Kaos stayed behind...

Spyro: What!? *Spyro couldn't move from his bed. He didn't want to disturb his family. * For what reason!?

Hunter: *Hunter lifted up his bandaged arm. *... Before you passed out. Bianca and I got in the way... But in order for us to save you and your family... Kaos started to fight Yumi... He bought us the time we needed to get you out of the Final Realm...

Spyro:... *Spyro looked down. Guilt and depression started to seep into his heart. *... So we failed?

Hunter:... Not yet... Bianca knows another way for us to save your kids...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widen. * What way!?

Hunter:... It's a lot to explain... We'll wait til Cynder wakes up... Then we'll all talk to Bianca...

Spyro: *Disappointed on the fact he had to wait to hear of the new plan Spyro just nodded in agreement anyways. *... Oh... Okay...

Hunter: *Hunter opens the door slowly. * And don't worry about your friends... We'll save them too... I promise...

*Hunter leaves Spyro and his family in that bedroom, with only those words to give him comfort from Spyro's failure. *

Spyro: *Spyro nuzzle the side of Cynder's cheek. * Cynder... Am I... Not strong enough...?


	9. Chapter 9 Dreams of Hope

?: Wake up... Eon! Wake up!

Eon: *Eon's eyes woke up slowly. Eon realized he wasn't in the Final Realm anymore, he realized he was somewhere unknown to him. He was laying on a field of Grey flowers. Eon could not see in the distances, because it was dark and surreal. In fact this entire place felt surreal. *... What? *Eon was still sore from the fight he encountered alongside his father. He took a couple of steps forward to get a better feel for his surroundings. *... Where am I? ... Where's my Dad?

?: Oh! Your Dad is just fine! In fact your sleeping next to him, right now!

Eon: *Eon limped forward and looked down the very small hill he was on. *... Huh? *Eon saw a small white dragon on the bottom of the hill. * W... Who are you?

?: Me? I'm not too important... I... Um, Well, my name is Lilly...

Eon:... *Eon looked up to the sky. He didn't see anything but darkness. He then looked at the ground more carefully. It was a bright green meadow with grey flowers. To Eon, the flowers was partially glowing. Eon looks back up * Am I dreaming...?

Lilly : *Lilly moved slightly closer to Eon. Eon turned to her.*... Yeah... You are in a dream... Sort of... *This was the first time Eon noticed her age. Eon and Lily was the same age. Eon had never met another dragon his age. *

Eon:... *Eon stood there for a moment. That was when he soon remembered the encounter with Yumi. This made him feel his chest. Despite him being in some sort of dream, his chest was still scorched from Eruptor's fire, right after he was currpted by Yumi's dark magic. *

Lilly : *Lilly looked kind of shy. *... That... Looks like it hurts... *Lily pointed at his red and charred chest. *

Eon: *Eon felt his chest, only slightly. He still felt that it still was burnt and tender. Even in the dream. *... I... I'm sorry... *Eon shook his head. * I don't understand any of this...

Lilly: Y-You don't have too! I don't want you to be scared... *Lilly started to look upset. * You've... Already been through a lot...

Eon:... *Eon took a small breath, looking around once more. *... What type of dream is this?

Lilly : It's your dream... But... *Lily looked up around the surreal area herself. *... Your not at peace... So your dreams are fogged by darkness...

Eon: *Eon laid down and stared at Lilly. * A... And who are you...? Are you apart of this dream...

Lilly: *Lilly giggled. * ... I'm not part of your dream, Eon...

Eon: *Eon chuckled through his disbelief. * Then how did you even get here.. ?

Lilly: *Lilly nervously played with the blades of grass with her paw. * Well, my daddy told me I was born with the ability to jump into dreams...

Eon: But I don't even know you... Why are you in my dream?

Lilly: *Lilly stood up and then laid by him. *... My dad... Can see into people's lives... I want you to convince your father and mother to visit us... *Lilly tried to give Eon a reassuring smile.* He might have a way to save your friends...

Eon: *Eon didn't know what to make out of this information. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He just wanted life to go back to the way things were. He tried to shake his head, trying to shake his fears away. * I... I don't know... if your even...

Lilly: Believe me Eon... I'm real... * Lilly leaned over and kissed Eon on the cheek.* Find my father... The Chronicler... I'll be waiting for you there.

[Flynn's ship]

Eon: *Eon startled awake. He was panting as he looked around in a panic. *... *Eon felt his cheek with his paw. He could still feel Lilly's kiss on his cheek. He checked next to him and saw that his father was lying next to him. His mother and sister was on the other side of the bed. *

Spyro:... *Spyro was passed out and breathing heavily. *

Eon: *Eon jumped up and placed his little paws on Spyro's shoulder. He pressed it softly. * D-DAD Wake up! Wake up!

Spyro: *Spyro didn't really budge. * Mmmm... Mm...

Eon: Come on Dad! *Eon started using his head to nudge Spyro. * You just gotta wake up!

Spyro: *Spyro finally lifted up his head. * Huh? Wha? What? *Spyro rolled on his stomach. * Eon...? What's up... Kiddo?

Eon: *Eon propped himself on top of Spyro's back.* I know what we got to do! I know what we got to do!

Spyro: Eon... Eon... Your gonna wake up your sister and your mother... Now... *Spyro shook his head and gave his son a smile, trying to wake up. * What are you talking about?

Eon: To save our friends! To save US!

Spyro: *Spyro tilted his head. * What... Do you mean?

Cynder: Mmmmm... *Cynder slowly woke up. * Eon...? Are you alright?

Eon: I'm great mom!

Spyro: *Spyro started to get curious on Eon's sudden change in attitude. * Eon... What do you mean...? You know what we... Gotta do?

Eon: Yeah! Yeah! Lilly said, that-that we should find her dad! The Chronicler!

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder exchange unsure smiles, then they looked back at Eon. * Who... Is Lilly?

Eon: This girl that visited me in my dream!

Cynder: *Cynder gives a caring smile as she puts her paw on Eon's forehead. * How's your fever...?

Eon: *Eon paws her arm away. * Forget about the fever! We have to find the Chronicler!

Spyro:... Eon... * Spyro used his arms to scoot closer to his son. * We've been under a lot of stress... We lost a lot... But sometimes... Dreams are just dreams...

Eon: But she has to be real! She... She is real! The flowers! The meadow!

Spyro: Okay. Okay... Let's say she is real... Where would we find this Chronicler?

Eon: *Eon stared into space. He couldn't think of an answer. He looked down. * I'm... Not sure... But... *Eon looked back up trying to stay confident. * She did tell me... To find him...

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath, a long one. He then smiled at Cynder, before rubbing the top of Eon's head. * Well, I'll go see what Hunter has found out. Maybe... He knows something about it...

Eon: Yeah! I'll go too! * Eon got up to rush off the bed. *

Spyro: *Spyro swats his paw on Eon's tail making Eon get tugged to a complete stop. * Woah, Woah! Tiger! ... *Eon turned to Spyro, slowly *... Your chest is burnt kiddo... You better take it easy...

Eon: BUT DAD-

Cynder: *Cynder rubs her sore throat. * No buts... Listen to your dad...

Eon: *Eon moans slightly. *...

Spyro: *Spyro then slides of their bed. * I better figure out where we are at anyways...

Cynder: *Cynder lays her head down. Cynder looks at Spyro with sweet eyes. * Fill me in... Okay?

Spyro: *Spyro nods slowly, before walking up the stairs of Flynn's ship. *

*When Spyro ascended to the deck of the ship. He noticed something familiar about his surroundings. *

Spyro: *Spyro was astonished as he realized where he was. He noticed Hunter and Bianca was at the front of the ship, having a small conversation. Spyro approached them. *... Are we... In the Dragon Realm?

Hunter: *Hunter turned to Spyro. Hunter was happy to see Spyro was moving about. *... Ah, Spyro... Your awake... *Hunter turned around and rested his hands on the reeling. * Yes... We are in the Dragon Realm...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled as he examined Avalar. The bright green fields and the landscape brought back memories, almost forgetting about the recent events. *...

Hunter: It was the closest portal... Since we was in the ruined city...

Bianca: *Bianca rubbed her arm slowly. * We are also heading to Warfang...

Spyro: *Spyro nodded. Giving Hunter and Bianca his attention.* The Dragon City...? Are we going there to see the Guardians?

Hunter: *Hunter seemed to be deep in thought. * The Guardians can lead us to a dragon that can most likely help us...

Spyro: *Spyro felt confused. He haven't heard of any other dragons besides the Guardian's and the few others he had heard about. There was other dragons? He remembered that Hunter had told him that Dragons was rare. *... What kind of dragon is he...?

Bianca: *Bianca exchanged looks with Hunter before looking back at Spyro. * He... Is a mysterious dragon that watches over time and keeps records over all life... Including everything that occurs in all realms...

Hunter: All of us, including your ancestors... Calls him... The Chronicler...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widened. He had to look down to reprocess that title. He looked back up. * Did you say The Chronicler!?

Hunter: Why...? Have you heard of him?

Spyro: *Spyro took a step back, as he chuckled nervously. * Eheheh, no of course not. I grew up in the Skylands... *Spyro nervously looks away. * Just... A weird name... Is all...

Hunter: *Hunter crossed his arms and sighed. He turned to the direction they was flying. * Only a few creatures have ever gazed eyes on him... And they was all dragons...

Spyro:... Was one of them my...

Hunter: Your father Ignitus? Yes,... He has met him when he was almost your age... Maybe a few years younger. I do not know...

Bianca: So if anyone has any idea how to find him... It's the remaining Guardian's of this Realm...

Spyro: Hmmm... *Spyro looks down. He started to think about Eon's dream. *

Hunter: *Hunter turned back to Spyro. * What do you think...?

Spyro: *Spyro looked back up, breaking away from his train of thought.* Huh? What?

Hunter: What do you think of our plan?

Spyro: *Spyro nodded. * Sure! Yeah! It's worth a shot!

Bianca: Alright then... *Bianca looked up at Flynn who was still steering the ship. * Flynn! We're still going to Warfang! Keep flying this direction, We'll see it soon!

Flynn: I hear ya loud and clear! *Flynn throws them a thumbs up.*

Spyro: *Spyro started walking backwards. * I have to... Check on the kids...

Hunter: *Hunter nods.* I understand... Take your rest while you can...

[Thirty minutes later, below deck]

Cynder: *Cynder had her brow raised when Spyro had finished explaining their plan once they reach Warfang. *... So you saying a Chronicler Does exist...? *Iggy was curled up to Cynder. She was shaking from her illness. *

Spyro: Well, apparently Hunter and Bianca was already planning to go seek him out! *Spyro had his arm around Eon, who was sitting next to his father. *

*Below deck was just Spyro and his family. *

Eon: *Eon was rubbing his sore, bleeding eye. Then he smiled at Spyro, proud of himself. * I told you it was real!

Spyro: Hey! HEY! *Spyro laughed has he rocked back and forth with his son. * I never said I didn't believe you... It's... Just... Hard to believe?

Eon: *Eon rubbed his head against his dad affectionately. * Well, I still told ya...

Spyro: *Spyro chuckled before he looked at Cynder. * So what do you think?

Cynder: *Cynder stroked Iggy's small body with a worried expression* It's... Worth a shot... Right?

Spyro: I sure hope so... If it can bring back our friends... *Spyro leans his head against the wall. * It's definitely worth it...

Cynder: *Cynder leans her head on his shoulder. * Yeah... It'll be worth it...

Spyro: *Spyro closes his eyes, trying to rest. * Yeah...,


	10. Chapter 10 Journey to Warfang

[Unknown Realm]

*In an unknown dark castle, surrounded by a large coat of unnatural darkness. *

Yumi: *Yumi was walking through the hallway that had large windows. The inside of the castle was almost as dark as this realm. In the abyss there was an echo of terror of tortured souls. This didn't bother Yumi though, she actually enjoyed the sound. It felt normal for her. *... * Yumi soon reached a large wooden door. She used her magic to easily unlock the door.*

* It lead to the dark dungeons of the castle. She descends it. Passing many morbid looking cages with dead skeletons and blood stains that marked the walls with an horrific vibe. She soon takes herself to a large metal door. She then opens it slowly. It made a clanking sound as the weight of the door moved. *

Yumi: *Yumi smiled evilly as she saw that her prisoner was finally awake. * Heheheh... Well, look who finally decided to wake up. *In this large, but empty room, was Kaos. He was beaten and battled. Locked and bounded by chains he stared cold at Yumi. Kaos was filled with anger and hate. *

Kaos: *Kaos tired to lift his head, but he had no energy. *... Oh look... The little evil Easter bunny...

Yumi:... Cute... *Yumi pulled a near by chain and a light flickered slowly. Kaos winched as his eyes couldn't adjust fast enough. *... So... Kaos... How are you feeling?

Kaos:... *Kaos chuckled weakly. * I was fine... Until you walked in...

Yumi: Hm... So tell me... *Yumi used her magic to show off her darkness. Her darkness swirled around Kao's head. * Why does my dark magic have no effect on you?

Kaos: *Kao's grunted as he gave Yumi a mean look. * I eat darkness breakfast...

Yumi: Hmmm... Being related to Stykore must have its benefits... *Yumi tucks a finger under Kaos chin, lifting up Kaos head. * Even if it's a fairly small benefit... *Yumi back handed him as she turned. * A pathetic waste of potential...

Kaos: *Kaos bravely lifted back up his head. * ... I just... Started... Using my potential... What your doing... Doesn't make since anymore...

Yumi: I never cared to be acknowledged... *Yumi grabbed a water bowl. She had already filled it with water. * All I really need is to be rid of the so called heroes of this world...

Kaos: I didn't understand... *Kaos tried to keep his head up, but without energy, he just let it dangle. *... Until... Until my father decided to save me...

Yumi:... I was once saved...

Kaos: *Kaos looks up, curious. *

Yumi: But... That's really none of your business...

Kaos: *Kaos shook his head in anger. * It wasn't your business cursing those pure hearted dragons! Once they come for me... A hahaha!

*Kaos jumps up and stomps his feet. His anger letting him overcome his exhaustion. *

Kaos: Their SKYLANDERS! ... And they'll always WIN!

Yumi: *Yumi turns and she thinks about his words carefully. *... Skylanders always Win...?

*Yumi started to walk away. *

Yumi: Good... Then I'll use your Skylanders to fetch those Legendary dragons for me...

[Flynn's ship, near Warfang]

*Spyro and Cynder was near the front of the ship. They was flying for quite a while now, with Warfang visible in the horizon. Eon rode on Spyro's back, and Iggy rode on Iggy's back. *

Spyro: There it is... Warfang...

Eon: Wow! Its kind of like the Academy!

Iggy: I-I-It's really big!

Spyro: Oh, it's a lot bigger then the academy...

Cynder: *Cynder smiled sweetly at Spyro. * Spyro and I fell in love here...

Eon: Really? *Eon was a little interested since his mind was still fixated on the dream with Lilly*

Spyro: *Spyro just kind of gave a dorky smile, thinking back six years ago. * Yeah... I remember that... How could I forget...

Hunter: *Hunter walked up behind the family of dragons. He was looking particularly at Eon. * This field's is also where I beat up your Dad...

Eon: No way *Eon sticks his tongue at Hunter. *

Spyro: *Spyro gives him a charming smile. * Pretty sure I could beat you now...

Hunter: We... Both haven't been training...

Cynder: *Cynder looked down, looking a little more grim. *... Maybe we should have been...

Spyro:... *Spyro stared at her. He could tell that she missed her in dangered friends already. She knew that this frustration journey has took a very heavy toll on them all. *

Bianca: *Bianca walked up to them. * Do not worry... The Chronicler should help you... I'm sure he must be good of heart...

Spyro: *Spyro looked back towards Warfang. *... Hmm... *Spyro turns to Cynder. * Then We'll just have to get stronger... From here on out... You and me...

Cynder: *Cynder looked up at Spyro. His spirit started to up lift hers. *... Stronger...

Spyro:... I'll never give up on our friends... I didn't give up then, and I won't give up now...

Cynder: *Cynder started to grow more emotional. * But... What if that... Vision comes to pass...?

Spyro: *Spyro then stands up and begins walking to the very tip of Flynn's ship. He started walking out further out from saftey from falling off the ship. *

Eon:... Uh...? *Eon paid attention as he dad got close to the edge. *...

Hunter:...

Bianca:...

Cynder: *Cynder's eyes were locked on Spyro. She felt wind brushed up against her. * ...

Spyro:... *Spyro takes a deep breath. *... *Spyro then jumped.*

Eon: Woooah!

Spyro: *With a thrust of his wings Spyro was soaring towards Warfang. * EVERYONE I'm going up ahead!

Hunter:... *Hunter watched him fly away. *... Hm? *Hunter then noticed Cynder was making her way towards the edge. *...

Cynder: *Cynder spoke to Iggy softly. * Just hold on to me...

Bianca: We'll meet you guys at the Dragon Temple...

Cynder: *Cynder made sure to give her a nod, letting her know she was heard. Cynder turned and then took off from Flynn's ship and made her way to Spyro. *

Spyro:... *Spyro smiled as Cynder flew next to next to him. *... Let's find this Chronicler right away!

Cynder: Right! *Cynder nodded determined. *

Spyro: Alright! Eon! Iggy! We're picking up speed! HOLD ON TIGHT! *In sync Spyro and Cynder boosted in speed, picking up enough speed to get to Warfang with in an hour. *

[Warfang, City Street]

Spyro: *Spyro and his family was walking down the streets of the brick road of the dragon city. The hatchlings was excited to see this huge and lively place. It had only grew in the past few years. Especially since Gaul was defeated and the war between Dragons and Apes had finally came to an end. *...

Eon/Iggy: Woooow!

Spyro: You like this this place... Huh?

Eon: It's amazing!

Iggy: I-I-Its so b-big!

Spyro: *Spyro smiled as he looked around himself. * Well... It's definitely a lot bigger then I remember...

*The city of Warfang had more moles walking about, checking out the various market stations that was scattered through out the brick road. What came to a surprise to Spyro is that there were quite a bit of Cheetahs walking about. *

Spyro: The Temple should be right down there, right after we have to turn...

Eon: *Eon was hopping up and down Spyro's back.* Yeah! Yeah! Let's go! I want to see Lilly!

Iggy: *Iggy turned, she was tucked under her own wings.* Why... Is-Is s-s-s-she you g-girlfriend?

Eon: Yeah! - *Eon then started to feel embarrassed as a blush started to form. Eon turned to Iggy. * Wait! What is that suppose to mean!?

Iggy: Y-Y-You know W-What I mea-an...

Spyro: *Spyro just kinds of smiles it off. * ... What's up Eon?... Do you like her?

Eon: *Eon turns to his Dad, feeling even more embarrassed. He used a finger to scratch his cheek* Uh... I don't know...

Cynder: *Cynder have him a knowing smile. * You don't know!?

Eon: *Eon turned to her mother, even more embarrassed, and even more nervous.* N-... Nope! I mean I I do like her! - but I mean... I don't like her! I mean she seemed very nice! I mean! I- uh... *Eon was really embarrassed. He slowly turned to his Dad again hoping he would help him out of these questions. * Daaaaad... !

Spyro: Alright guys... We teased him enough...

Eon: *Eon cheeks was flushed with his blushing. * Thanks... Dad...

Iggy: Did you two kiss yet?

Eon: WHAT!? NO I HAVEN'T!

Cynder: That's enough sweet pea...

[Dragon Temple]

*In the Dragon Temple. In one of the larger chambers, near the center of the Temple was a pool of water. The Guardian's know this as the well of visions. It was built long ago by the ancestors. Unused for a century, the water had been having uncommon ripples in it. *

Volteer: *Volteer was a yellow electric dragon that was quite large. Two times bigger then Spyro. *... Hmmm... * Volteer had been keeping an eye on the pool of vision for nearly the entire day. The dragons knew the pool of visions had been reacting strangely. The three remaining Guardians had been watching it for a few days, trying to understand the cause of the mysterious occurrence. *

Terrador: Volteer!

Volteer: I'm here... Terrador...

Terrador: *Terradot walks in slowly. * Have you seen anything my friend... *Terrador was the Earth Guardian of the Dragon Realm. He was large and green like the Earth. *

Volteer: Not as of late... *Volteer peers into the water one more time as he spoke quietly but quickly. * I stare, and I stare, but nothing shows sighs of the unordinary amongst this ancient pool...

Terrador: But we know it showed sighs the other day...

Volteer: *Volteer was quick to nod. * And I agree with you... But no... Nothing lately...

Terrador: *Terradot steps closer and peers into it. * Tired of watching it...?

Volteer: Not yet... The Magic does keep me from falling asleep...

Terrador: Let's hope the magic from this Well of visions don't bring bad news...

*That was when the wooden door was swung open again.*

Cyril: *Cyril the ice Guardian stared at them. He looked serious at first, but then he gestures Terrador and Volteer to follow. * Come... Ignitus's Son and his family are here... At the Temple...

*Volteer and Terrador exchanges glances, before looking back at Cyril.*

Terrador: You mean... Spyro is here?


	11. Chapter 11 Visions and Storms

[At the Dragon Temple, Warfang.]

*Terrador sets down his drink.*

Terrador: Si-Sick? You say…..?

*Spyro, Cynder, and their two kids were sitting in front of the three remaining guardians; Terrador, the earth guardian. Volteer, the lighting guardian, and Cyril, the Ice guardian. They all sat a a table, set in a beautiful courtyard in the middle of the temple.*

Cynder: *Cynder nodded, her voice was just starting to feel better, so she was using the rest of her recovery time, silently.*

Spyro: ….. Yes, they are very…. Very sick…. *Spyro leaned forward, reaching out a paw.* And we heard….. That…. There was…. This guy named the Chronicler…..

Volteer: The Chronicler…..? *Volteer rubbed his chin.* I haven't heard that name in a while…..

Spyro: So you know him….?

Cyril: Personally no… *Cyril tapped the table a few times, trying to think.* ….. I'd say only your father…. Actually met the Chronicler in person…

Terrador: How bad is Eon's and Iggy's condition….

Spyro: Uh….. *Spyro looked down, sadly. He petted Eon's head. Eon felt like the Guardian's couldn't stop staring at his black eyeball.* Well, its-

Cynder: Its bad… *Cynder silently coughed out. Everyone stared at Cynder. Cynder then looked down, and saw that her neck was bleeding, it was dark red on her bandage was around her throat.* E-… *Cynder got up and quickly left the room.* Excuse me….

Spyro: *Spyro reached out for her, but it was too late. She had left the room. Spyro stared at the direction with a sad look.* ….

Volteer: Cynders neck…..

Spyro: *Spyro felt uneasy talking about her injury all of a sudden.*

Volteer: …. How did it…. Happen…?

Spyro: *Spyro felt nervous.* I….. It happened recently….. The sickness….. It….

Eon: I did it. *Eon admitted out of no where, making even Spyro jump..*

Cyril: ….What?

Spyro: Eon!?

Eon: *Eon hopped his little paws on the table.* B-But it wasn't my fault…. Yumi! S-She cursed me and my sister…. W-We're sick! Please help daddy and mommy save us!

*The three guardians stared at the small dragon, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the two young hatchlings.*

Terrador: … Well, of course we will…..

Spyro: *Spyro looked at them, unsure.* You really think,... you can?

Cyril: *Cyril got up, and Volteer followed behind him.* We certainly try…

Spyro: Alright….

Terrador: Come with us…

[Hidden Chamber,]

*Near the Guardian's chambers, Spyro, Cynder, and their hatchlings was led down a small walk way, that led to an open area of the temple that was covered in grass.*

Terrador: Here it is… *Terrador led them inside the room, that didn't have windows, but it had a grassy floor.*

Spyro: …..Hm? *The first thing Spyro saw was a large well filled with water.* …..What's that?

Terrador: *Terrador stepped by Volteer and Cyril, they was on the other end of the well.* This…. Is the Well of Visions….

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder felt drawn to walk closer.* Well…. Of Visions…..?

*Spyro and his family slowly peer into the water.*

Eon: *Leaned off Spyro's back a little.* I don't see anything….

Iggy: Me-e, ei-either…..

Spyro: *Spyro looked back up to Terrador.* What is this Well…. Of Visions?

Terrador: Well… this Well has been used for years…. To contact the Chronicler….

*Spyro's family stared at it, with hope an awe.*

Eon: *Eon slowly looked up at his father.* … Try it dad…..

Spyro: … *Spyro nodded.* … K….. I'll try…

*Everyone fell into a silence. Their heart and hope was on Spyro's shoulder.*

Spyro: *Spyro takes a deep breath, Before really, truly. Peering into the deep water, of the ancient Well of Visions.*

…

*Nothing at first, but then Spyro saw his reflection merge with his entire eye site. Then he was somewhere else.*

Spyro: *Spyro tried to gasp, but he was so much in a trace, he did not, as he was over the ocean. He saw the water rushing forward. It felt like a weird dream that he could feel.*

*Spyro looked up ahead and saw a small island in the distances. Spyro was flying towards it.*

*Then a dark eerie cloud started to elumnite and eliminate the blue sky surrounding Spyro. The island started to get swallowed up. It started to rain. Spyro tried to cover himself.*

*Spyro saw a FLASH, and a spark of lighting shot at Spyro's back.*

Spyro: AHH! *Spyro stood up straight, and wobbled backwards, before falling on his back in the grass.* ….W-Woah…..

Terrador: By the ancestors…. You saw something….

Cyril: *Cyril stepped forward.* Didn't you?

Cynder: *Cynder stared at Spyro, she was startled by Spyro's stumble, but she was hoping dearly for good news.* …

*Eon and Iggy started to surround his father, weakly wagging their tails.*

Iggy: D-D-D-Did you s-see something Daddy?

Eon: Yeah! Did ya!? *Eon being a little more excited about the chronicler.*

Spyro: *Spyro stared at his two kids for a few moments, before slowly sitting up.* ….. *He thought back tot the vision he just witnessed.* ,... I think… I saw an island…..

*The three guardians exchanged glances before looking back towards Spyro.*

Terrador: An Island…. One in the middle of the ocean?

Spyro: *Spyro stood up and walked by Cynder.* Yeah….. Yeah, how did you guess?

Cyril: That is the White Isle….. It is where the Chronicler records our history…..

Volteer: He must have shown you a way to find it…. Yes?

Spyro: *Spyro looked towards the grass, then he turned back to the Guardians.* No….. Not really?

*The Guardians became silent once again, even Cynder was staring at Spyro for answers.*

Spyro: *Spyro looked around the room, then his head lowered a little.* S-Sorry guys,...

Terrador: The Chronicler does not just give out a Vision with a meaning behind it….. Try to think Spyro…

*There was yet another long silence.*

Spyro: ….. *This time, Spyro just looks down, silently.* …

Cynder: *Cynder just happily nudges Spyro. Spyro turned, and Cynder gave him a reassuring smile; telling him not to give up.* ….

Volteer: If the Chronicler gave you a Vision about the Ocean…. I suppose thats where I would start….

Cyril: I would agree with Volteer….

Terrador: …. *Terrador remained silent.*

Spyro: I…. never been to an ocean before….. *Spyro turned to Cynder.* Have you….?

Cynder: *Cynder shook her head.*

Terrador: An Island would not be easy to seek out…

Spyro: *Spyro looked down, feeling a little short on time. His children needed him, and he couldn't get to where he needed to go fast enough.* ….

Eon: My Dad can do it!

*Everyone turned to Eon, as he lifted himself back onto Spyro's back slowly.*

Eon: *Eon gave a confident smile towards the Guardians.* My Dads a Skylander! And once I'm not sick, and just a little bit older…. I'm going to become one too! A Skylander….. *Eon gave them a serious smile. Even Spyro had to admire it as his own son spoke.* ….. A Skylander…. Can do anything…

*Everyone stared, taking his words in.*

Spyro: *Spyro closed his eyes as he smiled. Soon, he opened them and turned to the Guardians.* ….. We…. Should probably get going….

Terrador: *Terrador reached out and shook Spyro's paw,* Please, have a good trip…. I wish you all luck on your journey…..

Cyril: I wish you all a safe passage…

Volteer: Likewise….

Spyro: … Thank you all for all your kindness….

[Back on Flynn's ship]

Hunter: *Hunter was pulling on the sail, making sure the sail was tied and prepped for their journey. Bianca was spending her time with Hunter as the Cheetah worked on Flynn's ship.* … The White Isle huh…..?

Spyro: *Spyro was with Hunter, and Bianca. Cynder was holding onto Eon and Iggy, hugging them into her arms.* …. Yeah….. Apparently it's somewhere in the ocean…..

Bianca: That…. Would make sense…. *Bianca added her opinion as she rubbed her chin,* ,... The Chronicler must be isolated, and must avoid all dragon life…

Eon: *Eon tried to wiggle out of his mother's hug.* Why would a Chronicler live like that….?

Hunter: Its just how its always been… The Chronicler has powers, and information that people can only dream of…..

Iggy: I-I-Is he that p-powerful…..?

Bianca: No one truly knows…. But he's been alive longer then all of us…..

Spyro: Well, then he should definitely know something about the curse….. That's been casted on my precious children….

Hunter: *Hunter walked by Spyro, grasped his shoulder, and walked past him.* We will find out….. *Hunter walked up to Flynn and threw him a thumbs up.* I assume you got all that?

Flynn: *Flynn epicly gestures his palm through the air.* Sail boundlessly throughout the sea…. *Flynn switched palms.* Find an ancient Island… *Flynn spun his wheel hard.* I'm so down with this adventure!

*Spyro and his family lean on the reeling of Flynn's ship.*

Spyro: Alright gang…. *Spyro closed his eyes slowly.* Looks like it's going to be a long trip…

[Three days, Middle of the Ocean.]

Spyro: *Spyro sat at the edge of the ship, staring out into the ocean.* …

*Spyro let the breeze of the wind hit his scales. He had been stressed for the entirely of the three days.*

Spyro: …*Spyro takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.* C'mon…. Chronicler….

*Spyro listened to the waves as it splashed on their flying ship as they gracefully glide slightly above its body of water.*

Spyro: Show me something….. *Spyro tightened his eyes.* We're….. Looking for you….. My kids….. They need your help….. Show me….. Anything….

*Spyro opened up his eyes, quickly.*

Spyro: ….

*There was nothing but water.*

Hunter: Spyro! *Hunter snuck up behind Spyro, startling him.* … Still keeping an eye out I see…..

Spyro: Oh….. Hunter…. *Spyro lets out his breath finally.* ….. You scared me…

Hunter: *Hunter didn't reply at first, he was leaning on the reeling. He just looked around slowly.* … Spyro…. Eon's and Iggy's condition… Their….

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Hunter, fearing the worse.*

Hunter: Their symptoms are…. Calming down…. Eon….. seems to have control over his sickness…. *Hunter looked down, still very unsure.* …. For the time being anyhow…

Spyro: How's his eye?

Hunter: That's what I'm afraid of….. *Hunter rubbed his paws closely.* …. His eye is still black with darkness…. …. Maybe,... Eon and Iggy are…. Recovering… Maybe….. we…...

Spyro: *Spyro looked back out to sea.* …. Sorry… I can't live with that…. I need to know they're going to be okay….. I have to find this Chronicler… I need them to be back to the way they were…... *Spyro turned to Hunter.* What if… What if they suddenly get worse and-!

*Hunter grasped Spyro's shoulder.*

Hunter: Thats,... Why we're still looking…*Hunter rubbed his shoulder with care.* We need to find the Chronicler, not just for your children's sake…. But for your Teammates as well…

Spyro: *Spyro grabbed the reeling with his claws.* ….. *Spyro's face expression got really dark. Spyro's grip got tight around the reeling.* ….. Everyone is relying on me… and… I'm…. I'm getting nowhere…. .We're in the middle of the ocean… Looking for someone….. *Spyro started to tear up. Hunter saw this. Spyro looked up, upset and frustrated.* What if he doesn't want to help us… What if we can't find him! What if….. What if…

Hunter: *Hunter turned Spyro gently. Hunter shook him gently.* Go….. take…. A break…. Eon….. and your family has been asking for you….

*Spyro and Hunter stood there, silent. However, just by staring at each other, and peering through their eyes, the two had an understanding.*

Spyro: … *Spyro removed his arms, as he sniffled.* R-Right….. I better go check on them….. *Spyro started to walk away. He turned back to Hunter.* Hunter… T-Thanks…..

Hunter: *Hunter turned to the sea.* ….. Just…. Remember who you are…

Spyro: *Spyro looked at the ground, unsure how to respond. He went over to the other side of the ship. Where Cynder and their two kids were spending their journey.*

Cynder: ….Oh….. Spyro….. *Cynder spoke, as her throat had healed quite a bit for the past three days. She smiled towards her mate.* …. Any sightings of any kind….?

Spyro: *Spyro rubbed his cheek acrossed hers.* No….. No, not yet…..

Cynder: Have faith….. *Cynder embraced his affection, however, she could feel his wet tears. Spyro wanted to move away, but Cynder caught him with her paw.* … Spyro…. No matter what….. This family…. Is going to pull through…

*Cynder turned Spyro. The two purple dragons saw Eon and Iggy, happily playing around the deck near Flynn.*

Spyro: But….. *Spyro looked at Cynder, his eyes still wet with tears.* But if only…. If Only I had stopped all this from happening from the beginning….. Maybe our friends…. Would…. Not… be.. *Spyro looked down.*

Cynder: *Cynder picked his head up. She then hugged him tightly.* Shhh….. Stop thinking… Think about something else…

Spyro: *Spyro hugged her tightly.*

[Midnight]

KRAAAAK-BA-BOOM!

*Flynn's ship tilted sideways.*

Spyro: *Before Spyro woke up, he hit the wall, which gravity had pulled him towards.* GRAH!

Cynder: *Cynder held onto her hatchling as she slid towards Spyro. Her back smacking the wall next to him.*

Spyro: *Spyro shook his head, as he felt heard rain pummel the wall of the ship.*

Cynder: *Cynder turned to Spyro.* What in the Skylands is going on!?

Spyro: *Spyro used his paws to climb the ship.*

CREEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

*The ship started to tip right side up.*

Eon/Iggy: DAD!

Spyro: AH! *Spyro trips over his paws and bashes into the other side of the ship.*

Cynder: *Cynder stood straighter, Cynder was concerned for her loving mate. She wanted to rush over.*

Spyro: Keep the kids safe! *Spyro punches the door above him wide open. Letting the rain and dangerous storm itself.* I have to help FLYNN!

*Spyro climbs onto the deck of the ship to see it was becoming flooded with water.*

Spyro: *Spyro started looking around.* FLYNN!? …. Flynn where are you- *The ship got hit with a tidal wave, making Spyro tumble over and roll across the deck.* AAAAK!

*Spyro hits the reeling hard.*

Flynn: *Flynn appeared above Spyro, he was above him on the higher deck, near his steering wheel, shouting. Spyro could barely hear him.* Hey! Buddy! Can't you see that you NEED TO GET BACK INSIDE! I DON'T WANT YOU GOING OVERBOARD!

Spyro: *Spyro hovered his paw over his heads, trying to shield himself from the rain.* WHAT!?

Flynn: *Flynn leaned further out.* I SAID…. GET…. BACK…. INSIDE!

Spyro: But… THE SHIP!

Flynn: MY SHIP IS MY FAMILY! YOU SHOULD… GO BACK TO YOURS IN SAFETY! *Flynn thumbed his chest.* I GOT THIS COVERED!

*Flynn ran back towards his steering wheel.*

Spyro: *Spyro was panting in his own panic. He wasn't use to such a large amount of water. He was so use to open skies he didn't use this type of danger. He looked around.* … Think… Think… Think…..

*It was then that Hunter and Bianca rushed across the ship. The Cheetah and the female rabbit grabbed onto the reeling and looked out towards the stormy ocean.*

Bianca: *Bianca's eyes widened when she saw something dark further out into the sea, ahead of their ship.* ….. H-Hunter….

Hunter: *Hunter saw it too.* …. Is …. IS THAT IT!? *Hunter pointed.* That….. THAT'S THE ISLAND! I SEE IT!

Spyro: *Spyro walked forward, without realizing he left the safety of the reeling of the ship.* …...Its…. It's…

Hunter: *Hunter saw Spyro.* S-... S-…. SPYRO! ITS…. IT'S NOT SAFE! GET BACK!

Spyro: …. Its….. the White Isle… *Spyro's eyes began to widen as a new feeling of hope started to set it. Spyro was at the tip of the ship. He dangerously walked out even further, away from all manners of safety.* …. .The Chronicler… He's… He's…..

KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

*The ship was hit with a bolt of lighting, causing a small explosion across the desk. Sending Spyro over board.*

Hunter: *Hunter ran over to where Spyro was originally. He had been wiped from the ship and he flew overboard. Hunter began to breathe heavily.* N-... NOOO!

*Hunter shouted as he stared at the stormy waters below, it was too dark to see anything.*

Hunter: SPYROOOOOOOOO!


End file.
